New York avec toi
by Sandraa-N
Summary: Quand deux personnes, deux rêves se rencontrent, se frôlent. Santana arrive tout juste à New York, pendant que Brittany est déjà quelque part tout près... Brittana et d'autres au rendez-vous...
1. Bienvenue à New York

**Bonjour, bonjour! :)**

**Voilà pour commencer, merci pour les reviews de soutiens sa fait plaisir x)**

**j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur de vos attentes**

**Je commence par un petit chapitre mais je pense que les suivants seront plus longs :)**

**Kiss xx**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Bienvenue à New York**

New York, New York, New York… Enfin me voilà ! Je viens d'arriver à destination dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde, la où je vais vivre une grande partie de ma vie. Mon rêve de toute petite est en très de voir le jour. Le ciel est bleu, j'entends au loin les voitures klaxonner, alors que je me trouve encore à l'aéroport, et ça fait plus d'une demi heure que j'attends ma (soit disant) meilleure amie, qui n'a pas l'air de se dépêcher pour m'accueillir… Enfin bon je ne lui en veux pas, car je suis tellement heureuse que je ne cherche même pas à lui trouver une bonne excuse alors que se n'ai pas mon genre car si je ne serrai pas d'aussi bonne humeur je pense que je serais plutôt en train de trouver un moyen de la tué le plus lentement et le plus cruellement possible, mais se n'est pas le cas, aujourd'hui j'ai la banane et se sourire j'espère ne jamais devoir le quitter se qui s'annonce mal vus le retard de mademoiselle Quinn Fabray.

Et le voilà que s'élance vers moi en courant, que demander de plus ! J'ai un peu honte parfois, vous s'avez quand vous vous sentez seule et qu'au moment ou une amie viens vous voir et que vous voulez juste espère qu'elle ne vat pas vous ridiculiser d'avantage. Et beh voilà je suis à peine arrivée que ça m'arrive déjà. Elle se met à crier mon prénom dans tout les sens, il faut dire que pour elle le regard des autres elle s'en balance un peu, il faut dire qu'elle est très belle et que les regards sur elle sont vite devenue une habitude, alors maintenant vous pensez, elle ne vas pas se gêner, surtout que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue en vraie.

« SANTANAAAAAAA ! »

« Au mon dieu mais parle moins fort bordel ! »

Je lui mis ma main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne continue son cirque.

« Au désoler ma belle mais je suis tellement heureuse de te trouver là ! Tu vas voir ça vas être génial ! » Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de prendre ma valise et de me trainer à l'extérieur.

Et la je ne peux m'empêche d'ouvrir ma bouche, tellement c'était beau et immense. Puis j'entendis un rire derrière moi et je n'ai même pas us besoins de me retourner pour voir que Quinn me regardait depuis 1 ou 2 minutes avec son sourire au coin, heureuse que sa ville me plaise. Mais en même temps qui peut ne pas s'arrêter et profiter de cette vue hein ?!

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien, sa fait juste plaisir de voir que l'on peut encore t'étonner »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà mis ma valise dans sa voiture et avais pris sa place dans la voiture, alors je soupire et là rejoins.

J'ai la tête su la vitre et je regardais la ville, ces rues, les passants, certains touristes visibles vues leurs regards qui étaient exactement comme le mieux , puis la voiture se stoppa devant un grand immeuble en pierres.

« Et nous voilà, chez nous ! T'es cartons sont arrivés se matin et j'ai commencé à déballer certaines choses et Puck m'a aidé à monter ton lit et les meubles donc ne t'inquiète pas »

« D'accord merci »

Il faut dire que Quinn est assez prévoyante comme femme, en même temps vue là où elle travaille elle a plutôt intérêt. Mademoiselle est co-directrice et chef d'ambiance d'une discothèque réputé de NY, elle travaille au côté de Puck celui qui la aidé à monter mes meubles, il faut dire qu'il est le mec de la situation vue qu'il joue au videur de cette boîte. Puck est comme un frère pour moi, c'est mon second meilleur ami, ont était toujours ensemble quand on était plus jeune et il m'a toujours défendu enfin quand il le fallait car généralement je me débrouillais toute seule, et oui je suis le genre de femme qu'on évite de croiser le regard à moins d'être mon ami. Bref, Puck est quelqu'un de très important pour moi tout comme Quinn. D'ailleurs je me demande si je vais bientôt voir mon frère. Mais je n'ai même pas us le besoin de lui demander qu'elle me fit signe de la suivre en me disant « Tu le verras se soir à la discothèque ne t'inquiète pas, suit moi notre appartement est au 4ème étages, c'est le numéro 18 »

Je ne peux que sourire à l'idée de nous savoir réunis tout les trois se soir. Nous sommes arrivées devant notre porte où il y avait écrit en chiffre '18' d'une couleur jaune-or. Elle a sortie un trousseau de clés de son sac et nous sommes rentrées dans l'appartement. Il était pas mal, ça se voyais que Quinn avait du passer des heures à faire la décoration, elle est partie sur quelque choses de récent, soft, avec des couleurs neutre, du noir, du blanc un peu de gris, et du rouge béton sur un mur qui avait surement du être réaménager pour donner se style 'New York'. C'était très beau, le salon donnait sur un grand bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Quinn me montra du doigt plusieurs endroits et portes.

« La c'est la cuisine, la porte juste à droite du bar c'est la salle de bain, la porte d'à côté c'est les toilettes, la porte ici donne dans un couloir » On passa la porta puis elle continua la visite. « la première porte à gauche c'est ma chambre, en face c'est la chambre d'ami qui sert aussi de bureau, la porte à coté c'est le débarras, et la porte en face à gauche c'est ta chambre »

J'étais impressionné, c'était plus grand que je ne le pensais, c'est parfait

« Merci pour la visite, c'est vraiment sympas j'aime bien se que tu en as fait ! »

« Oh tu sais se n'est rien il suffit d'avoir une idée de se qu'on veut précisément et hop voilà ! » Elle me fit une grand sourire puis termina « Je vais te laisser te reposer tu dois être fatigué de ton vol, ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi, moi j'ai des trucs à faire ensuite je nous prépare de bonne lasagne et on se préparera pour allez fêter ta venus à New York à là disco ok ? »

« D'accord pas de soucis, à plus tard » Puis j'entre dans ma chambre, refermas la porte et tomba sur mon lit près à se mettre dedans. Il faut dire qu'elle c'est bien rattrapé la p'tite Fabray. J'entendis la porte d'à côté, surement celle de la chambre de Quinn, se fermer puis je me suis endormie instantanément

* * *

**Voilà, bon je travaille sur la suite en se moment même alors si vous voulez n'importe quel autres personnages ou autres choses, REVIEWS ! ;)**

**kiss xx**


	2. The Destiny

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je suis de retour chez moi donc j'en profite pour vous mettre ce chapitre mais je repars ailleurs bientôt et je ne sais pas si j'aurai du réseau alors pardon pour l'attente et pardon d'avance si le troisième chapitre met du temps, surtout que j'ai une petite avance et qu'il est quasi fini... **

**Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Lola : Haan merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir! (J'ai ma première fan.. hihi :'D)**

**FabPezBerry78 : Merci pour ton soutiens et ton idée, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tu m'as donné des idées... ;)**

**covergirls06 : Mercii! ce chapitre va te plaire alors... :)**

**Bonne lecture mes amis! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**The Destiny**

« San […] San ! […] SANTANA ! »

« Mmmmh oui c'est bon j'ai entendue rroohh » C'est bon elle à réussi à me mettre de mauvais poils « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » j'ai grogné

« Lève toi, les lasagnes sont prête ! »

Quoi ?! Mais de quoi elle parle… Ah oui c'est bon j'y suis ! New York. Mon arriver ect …

Je me lève alors avec un peu de difficulté puis traine du pied vers la cuisine. Quinn était déjà assise à boire un verre d'eau. Je m'installe puis on commence à manger en silence, et après 10 minutes de torture je décide de briser le gros blanc qui c'était installé.

« Heu, et sinon ta discothèque, ça marche bien ? ça te plait ? Je veux dire… Oh enfaite je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ? »

« The Destiny »

« The quoi ? » La je ne comprenais pas mais alors pas du tout, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air motivé dans ce début de conversation avec moi.

« The Destiny, C'est comme ça que s'appelle ma discothèque. Et oui sa marche super bien, et j'en suis fière… »

Elle ne me regarde même pas bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin ! I peine quelques heures elle sautait de partout et là j'ai juste l'impression qu'on vient de lui insérer un balai dans le derrière !

« Bon, écoute moi bien Fabray, car je ne vais pas le répéter, tu vas me regarder dans les yeux d'abord puis me dire se qui te dérange parce que coté discrétion tu n'es mais alors pas du tout au niveau, et je suis censé être ta meilleure amie, alors c'est genre dans notre 'contrat' de se dire tout ! Maintenant je t'écoute vas y »

Elle devient toute rouge là ou je rêve ?! Non sérieusement elle rougit !

« Je… heu… J'ai us ma mère au téléphone après que tu sois rentrée dans ta chambre… » Je lui fais signe de continue quand elle semble chercher ses mots « Elle a recommencée à me faire une scène concernant ma vie sans petit ami, et elle m'a mis là pression encore une fois… Alors sur le coup je n'ai pue dire qu'une seule chose… »

Holala… ! Quinn Fabray qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ! « Quinn… Non ne me dit pas que tu as… »

« J'avais pas le choix ! » Elle se lève de sa chaise puis appuis ses poings sur la table et baisse la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel avec moi. Il faut dire que je crois bien que je l'aurai tué du regard si elle n'aurait pas baissé sa p**** de tête ! « Je lui ai dit que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ».

« Oh, Dios mío! Pero, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer un mejor amigo como ella? Dime que estoy soñando! » en mode prière, en même temps je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus sachant qu'elle vat vouloir que je l'aide… (_vf : Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une meilleure amie comme elle? Dit-moi que je rêve! )_

« Q-Quoi ? Oh s'il te plait, c'est assez dur comme ça, je veux juste m'en tirer et que ma mère me foute la paix avec ça ! Alors… Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Bingo ! Sérieusement je crois que je vais me lancer dans la carrière des voyantes, avec mon troisième œil mexicain !

Pffff… Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon !

« Bon d'accord… »

« Yes ! »

« Mais à une seule condition ! »

« Demande moi se que tu veux ! »

« Trouve moi un petit boulot dans ta discothèque, j'en aurais besoins car les cours de danses ici sont assez chère surtout la ou j'ai décidée d'en faire… »

« Bon, je vais voir se que je pourrais faire pour toi… Merci San ! » Bah y a plutôt intérêt ouai, parce que ça vat pas être de la tarte de te trouver un mec, surtout que mademoiselle est du genre hyper ultra compliqué côté mecs… « Oh d'ailleurs, ou est-ce que tu comptes t'inscrire pour tes cours ? »

« Au cours de danse de l'école d'art de New York, NYADA je crois, ils ont des cours pour les non-inscrits et c'est assez réputé, il faut juste prendre rendez-vous, faire ces preuves, et voilà ! »

« D'accord, si tu veux je pourrais t'amener là-bas et revenir te chercher si ça colle avec mes temps libres ? »

« Bah y a plutôt intérêt Fabray ! »

Je finis mon assiette en un rien de temps et je me suis dépêché pour finir de me préparer. Quinn fait de même.

Ah, enfin nous voilà arrivé devant 'the Destiny ', lol non mais genre elle ne pouvait pas trouver plus ringard comme non !

Oh mon dieu, mais oui… oui c'est bien lui ! En chair et en os !

« Puckerman » Je cours vers lui comme si c'était l'homme de ma vie, en même temps c'est mon frère de cœur, alors il m'appartient un peu quand même.

Il m'enveloppa des ces gros bras et me souleva.

« San ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi canon à se que je vois ! » Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de me faire signe d'entrer.

Toujours suivit de Quinn, Puck m'amène vers le bar ou il me sert une bière à moi et à Quinn avant de s'excuser, et de partir.

Mon dieu que sa fait du bien de le voir, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce !

Et là, une chanson, cette chanson, vous savez celle dont vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez au moins de taper du pied tellement elle est entrainant ! Du Shakira en plus… Et la BIM ! Une idée me saute à l'esprit, si Quinn doit trouver le cobaye parfait pour présenter à sa mère, alors c'est le moment parfait !

« Quinn, allez vient sur la piste de danse, on vat danser, et essayer de trouver le mec parfait qui ferra fondre ta mère ! » Je rigole en là tirant du bras pour la traîner vers le milieu de la piste. On commence à danser jusqu'à se que je repère un groupe de jeune gens, ils doivent être dans nos âges ou peu être un tout petit peu plus vieux mais pas plus. Il y a quatre mecs, un blond avec de grosse lèvre, deux bruns plutôt bien fringué qui se faisait un coller serré (gays c'est sure), et un asiatique plutôt bon danseur, et deux filles, une petite brune assez jolie mais sans plus, et une grand blonde, elle dansait avec l'asiatique et je ne l'a voit que de dos donc impossible de voir autre chose que son dos et son jolie petit cul. Oui bon pour information je suis gay et donc je ne peux m'empêcher de descendre mon regard vers ses jolies petites fesses assez bien musclé à mon avis, et cela se confirme à sa façon de danser avec l'asiatique. Donc je décide d'aller à leur rencontre mais avant il faut que je me renseigne alors je me tourne vers Quinn qui bizarrement regardait au même endroit que moi. Elle me voit la regarder d'une manière choqué puis se jette sur moi pour me murmurer :

« Non, pas eux Santana, qui tu veux mes pas eux pas avec CES amis ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais aller je suis sur que le blond là, te conviendrai à merveille, et puis de qui tu me parlais c'est qui la personne dont il ne faut pas choisir avec CES amis ?! »

Elle se redresse après s'être rapprocher pour mieux entendre puis me regarde maintenant avec pleins d'inquiétude et d'hésitation, et je connais ce regard alors avant même qu'elle n'ouvre se bouche pour me répondre je l'a coupe.

« Bon, allez c'est lequel des deux, le blond ou l'asiatique, à moins que se soit l'un des deux gays mais alors la je te dis chapeau… » Elle me coupa la parole avant même que je puisse finir.

« Non ! Non… Je veux dire c'est plus compliquer désoler mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer… »

Ok elle ne me dira rien vus son regard déterminer qu'elle finis par avoir après son ton hésitant. Donc malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour moi, je suis beaucoup plus perspicace qu'elle alors je décide de faire se qui me semble être le plus simple. Je me dirige vers eux comme ça sans rien dire, en trainant une blonde dépassé par les événements. Je m'adresse vers le blond aux grosses lèvres

« Hey, salut joli blond, dit heu sa te dirai que toi et tes potes vous venez au coin VIP » Quinn se cache derrière moi, alors je me décale et le pousse sur le coté pour qu'il puisse la voir « Ma pote et moi sommes des privilégiées ici et ma copine, Quinn, semble s'intéressé à toi alors… » je laisse ma phrase en suspens tout en me tournant vers Quinn qui au même moment lève la tête pour regarder le blond qui lui sourit puis d'un coup la petite brune se met en face de Quinn pour mieux l'observer.

« Quinn ? C'est toi ? Oh bah ça alors »

Ok qu'on m'explique là, elles se connaissent ou quoi là ?! Quinn rougit comme une tomate et lui fait un sourire timide. Le blond me prend le bras pour me sortir de mes penser avant de me faire un signe de la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'ils nous suivent. Puis il se retournant pour se mettre derrière la blonde et poser ses mains sur ses hanches en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Ça doit être sa petite amie… merde ! Oh mais non suis-je bête ? Sinon il ne m'aurait pas répondu positivement. La blonde se retourna enfin pour que je puisse mettre un visage à la propriétaire de se jolie petit cul…

Oh mon dieu, et me voilà en statut, paralysée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Je me perds dans ses yeux bleu azure jusqu'à se que le blond me montre du doigt à la blonde qui me fixa a présent, mais notre regard est tellement intense et profond que je n'ai qu'une seule réaction. Et oui Santana Lopez c'est fait avoir comme une débutante j'ai osée faire se que Santana Lopez oblige aux autres de faire, oui, j'ai baissé mon regard vers mes pied comme battue, j'ai osée me montrer faible, je n'en crois pas moi-même puis Quinn me tira suivit par les autres vers le coin VIP.

On s'est tous assis sur une table ronde et on a commencé à discuter et à boire. Je me trouve à coté de Quinn suivit de Sam, le blond qui venait de se présenter.

« Enchantez Sam, moi c'est Santana et elle bah c'est Quinn cette boite lui appartient en quelque sorte »

« Oh je vois et bien félicitation c'est très sympas » il lui sourit, ça se voit qu'elle lui plait, je suis trop fière de moi ! « Oh heu alors voici mes amis, donc heu à droite à coté de moi c'est Mike, notre danseur asiatique, juste a coté c'est Brittany, notre danseuse et partenaire de Mike » Quoi ?! Comment ça 'partenaire' qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Au mon dieu elle recommence elle me regarde, elle me fixe, heureusement que ma peau mate cache mes rougeurs car là je sens que je bouillonne, elle m'attire sa j'en suis sure… « À coté c'est Rachel, notre star montante de Broadway » Sa s'est la brune qui n'arrête pas d'observer Quinn de puis qu'elle a reconnue Quinn, d'ailleurs je suis sure qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit la Fabray, il vat falloir que je lui en touche deux mots… « Accompagné de Kurt qui lui aussi commence à avoir un nom sur Broadway et à coté s'est Blaine son petit ami » le jeune homme était assit à coté de moi pour refermer le tour de la table ronde, il me fait un grand sourire tout comme tout les autres, sauf cette Rachel qui fixait son verre, Quinn elle faisait pareil tout en écoutant Sam qui lui racontait sa vie… Alors je me tournai vers la porte qui n'était refermé que d'un rideau, je me lève et observe en direction du bar pour retrouver Puck qui doit nous chercher.

« Tu cherche quelqu'un ? Ton petit-ami peut-être ? »

Je me retourne vers la table pour voir qui me parlait, et je n'en crois pas mais yeux c'était la blonde, cette Brittany me regardait avec se petit sourire de curiosité. Cela en était trop je bouillonne comme pas possible, mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse comme l'autre fois.

« J'attends Puckerman mon videur préféré » Je retourne ma tête pour le chercher du regard sans faire attention à la réaction de la blonde. Oh aller je ne peux pas résister ! Je retourne légèrement la tête pour la voir du coin des yeux, elle m'observe toujours enfaite elle ne fait pas que sa ! Elle me reluque de la tête au pied, je me sourie à moi-même mais elle a du l'apercevoir car elle s'arrête pour recommencer à me fixa des yeux et la je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Je prend une grande bouffer d'air avant de lui dire d'un ton curieuse « Intéressé ? » je finie par un petit rire pour lui faire comprendre que je plaisantais, puis la fixe pour attendre une réponse, personne ne nous écoutait tout le monde parlait avec Sam et Quinn. Elle me lance un sourire qui devait n'être que pour elle tout en baissant les yeux et en haussant ses sourcils fins.

Et 1 partout ! Bam !

Je retourne là tête pour continuer à chercher Puck. Aucune crête à l'horizon. Je retourne m'assoir et la soirée continue de passer.

Il est 3 heure du matin et je commence vraiment à être fatigué j'ai passé la soirée à boire, à discuter avec Hummel et Anderson, le couple gay, Quinn a passé la soirée avec Sam, l'asiatique et Brittany, non sans attribuer des petits regards vers cette Rachel qui est resté au basket de sa blonde. Et en parlant de la blonde, ignorance totale, elle a du me regarder 3 fois grands maximum, et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle car entre parler au couple gay, boire je dansais avec des filles assez sexy pour essayer d'attirer son attention, et elle m'a observé que trois fois ! J'en suis verte, elle ne m'a pas reparlé, et maintenant je fais signe à Quinn que je veux rentrer.

Elle sort son téléphone, surement pour prévenir Puck, car on ne la pas revus depuis la scène du bar. Elle lui explique et se lève pour m'accompagner vers la sortie, juste avant je me retourne vers la table.

« Salut tout le monde, heureuse d'avoir pu voir vos faces de rats une fois dans ma vie, au plaisir de te retrouver un matin de sa cuisine Sam, Bye. » directe franc, normal et la fait c'était avec l'effet de l'alcool se qui ne fait que rougir Sam et Quinn, et faire apparaitre la ride du lion sur le jolie visage de Rachel qui n'a pas du comprendre.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Brittany, elle parle avec l'asiatique et même si son 'compagnon' me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, elle rien, nada ! J'en suis frustrée…

Je pars avec Quinn vers la sortie un peu en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à en tirer plus d'elle, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, c'est Puck… Complètement ivre mais c'est lui et vus les nombres incalculable de rouge à lèvre sur son corps je dirai qu'il a plus profité que fait son boulot enfin bref, Quinn nous amène a sa voiture et m'aide a m'assoir à l'avant, et après avoir refermé la porte elle se met a crier sur Puck mais vus sa tête cela devait arriver souvent puis ils montent dans la voiture, pendant le trajet vers l'appartement a Puck personne ne parlait. Quinn se gare sur la chaussé une fois arrivé, et après avoir dit au revoir à Puck, nous reprenons la route. J'hésite à lui poser des questions sur son comportement avec cette Rachel mais vus la tête qu'elle a je suppose qu'elle se pose elle-même des questions. Je verrais demain !

* * *

**Alors, la rencontre vous a plu? Reviews vite! je veux des avis, sa m'aidera a confirmer le début du troisième chapitre!**

**bisous **

**Kiss xx**


	3. Tu te souviens

**Bonjour :)**

**Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire... J'en dit pas plus! :P**

**FabPezBerry78 : Non c'est moi qui te remercie de lire ma fic :)**

**covergirls06 : Merci, oui j'ai voulu montrer le coté sur d'elle à britt (car sa lui va aussi bien) et vu qu'on s'est tous comment Santana réagie avec elle je voulais le montrer d'avantage! :)**

**Ellerrina : Merci bcp, moi aussi ^^'**

**Stephanie : Merci, j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire alors... :)**

**Charlie : Merci, oui c'est ce que je ressens aussi, j'aime bien quand sa met du temps et que sa ne va pas trop vite :D**

**Merci pour vos Reviews, au plaisir dans avoir d'autres**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Tu te souviens…**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est dur ! Mais l'odeur des gaufres juste cuite me fait dire, que je peux me permettre d'écouter mon réveil pour une fois !

J'enfile un grand t-shirt (je dors en sous-vêtement) et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Quinn n'était pas là mais ça ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'elle est partie. J'observe le petit déjeuner qu'elle m'a fait, et je remarque un mot de Quinn.

_Coucou ma belle_

_Désolé, j'ai du m'absenter pour une urgence à la discothèque, et malheureusement j'en aurai pour toute la matinée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, prépare toi traine dans l'appartement, on se retrouve au disco pour 12h30, je t'amènerai dans un petit restaurant. Appel au service de Taxi Anderson, ils sont près d'ici et ce n'est pas cher, je t'ai mis 15$ à coté des clés de l'appart près de la porte d'entrée referme bien en partant. _

_Bis _

_Q._

Mm… Trop bien pensé à mon goût, oui mademoiselle Fabray me cache quelque chose, bon de toute façon il faudra bien qu'elle me le dise un jour alors, autant ne pas l'appeler pour ça et faire comme elle a prévus.

Je décide de manger, puis de prendre une douche. Je repense à la soirée d'hier, mon Dieu cette Brittany m'a scotché ! J'en reviens pas, se genre de fille d'habitude je l'ai ramène à la maison mais là, elle m'a complètement ignoré après m'avoir relooké. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air différente, rien quand là regardant ça se voit qu'elle est spéciale, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle danse bien…

Je sors de la douche et finis de me préparer, j'enfile un jean foncé, des bottes noir, un petit haut violet, je finis de mettre mes autres bijoux et accessoires.

Bon, il est 12h merde, il faut mieux que j'appelle le taxi maintenant, je regarde de l'autre coté du mot que Quinn m'a laissé quelque chose et je tombe sur le numéro du taxi et l'adresse. Elle me fait rire, elle n'a pas changé ces habitudes au moins.

Je téléphone et après 3 bips je tombe sur une voix familière.

« Blaine ? C'est toi ?! »

« Oh heu oui… C'est… C'est toi heu Santana, non ? »

« Oui, je savais pas que tu travaillais au taxi ! »

« Et bien la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras parler au lieu de te préoccuper toute les 2 minutes de se que faisait Britt » Il rigole, non mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là, et puis je ne la relookais pas, c'est elle ! …enfin au début…

« Bref, tu peux m'envoyer quelqu'un tout de suite je vais être en retard sinon ! »

« Bien sure tu es où ? »

Après avoir donné mes coordonné il m'expliqua que quelqu'un va arriver dans 10 minutes. Super, je ne serais jamais à l'heure, bon temps pis, j'enfile ma veste en cuir, je prends mon sac et je sors devant en attendant le taxi. 5 minutes plus tard, il est arrivé et au moment ou je suis montée, mon téléphone qui sonne. C'est Quinn. Je donne alors le mot au conducteur pour qu'il puisse lire l'adresse et lui fait signe de la main de se dépêcher sans le regarder, tout en décrochant a la blonde.

« Oui, désolé Quinn j'arrive dans 5 minutes je monte juste dans le taxi là, mais je suis en route ! »

« Oh d'accord, bon bah Bonjour alors ! »

« Ah oui ! Bonjours désolé »

« Je voulais juste savoir, si tu avais bien fermé la porte en partant »

« Hein, oh oui oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien fermé ! Bon je te laisse j'arrive là ! »

« Ok à tout de suite »

« Oui c'est ça ! »

Je raccroche et je continue de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage. Le taxi se gara je cherchais les 15$ que Quinn m'avait laissé. Je regarde le compteur, 12$, parfait je lui tends l'argent en ouvrant le porte je me dépêche de sortir, prend la monnaie et cour rejoindre Quinn. Quand j'arrive devais la porte je me retourne pour voir que le taxi n'avait pas bougé, curieuse je regarde dans ma main, et me rend compte qu'il m'avait rendu en même tend mon papier avec l'adresse dessus mais il y avait un mot rajouté dessus.

_Pour répondre à ta question non je ne crois pas, tu ne m'as pas convaincue hier… Mais tu danse très bien ! a bientôt je l'espère…_

_Bis_

_B._

HEIN ? B ? C'est qui B ? Blaine ? Non pas possible il est gay et je ne vois pas de quoi il pourait parler… Oh mais attendez… Ce ne serait pas…

Je me retourne pour voir le conducteur, c'était elle, Brittany ! Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et un petit clin d'œil avant de partir. Moi je ne bouge plus comme paralysé. Et merde ! 2-1 pour elle ! Oui je sais vous allez me trouver bizarre à compter les points mais sa me permet de vraiment le prendre comme un jeu, car sinon sa ferrai longtemps que j'aurais mal pris son attitude et que je l'aurai sauté dessus ! Se Blaine avait bien prévus son coup pff…

Je rentre dans « The Destiny » en mettant mon bout de papier précieusement dans mon sac. Quinn discutait avec un gars prés du bar. Je m'avance lentement pour qu'ils puissent me voir arriver et une fois à mon niveau, le gars me salut vite fait et un peu négligemment avant de partir. Je regarde Quinn bizarrement pour qu'elle m'explique.

« Cherche pas, c'est Tom mon associé, il est bizarre et un peu snob mais il n'est pas méchant » Elle me sourit « Bon allez ! Direction le resto ! »

Nous sommes maintenant dans le restaurant à un petite table le serveur viens juste de nous donner le plat du jour que Quinn commence déjà à parler.

« Alors heu tu as un rendez vous pour faire un essai a la NYADA ou pas ? »

« Oui, c'est demain après midi, à 15h je dois me présenter devant une certaine Holly Holliday. Elle est assez connu comme étant une bonne prof, je l'ai us au téléphone d'ailleurs et elle n'a pas l'air méchante, donc je ne stress pas, là seule chose qui m'ennuis c'est qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle sera en plein cours mais que cela pourra m'aider, je lui ai demandé comment et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'expliquera »

« Oh super, je t'y amènerai je n'aurais rien de prévu normalement »

« Merci. Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer se qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? C'était la petite Rachel que tu connaissais bien ? »

« Heu oui, et j'aurai apprécié que pour une fois quand je te dis non c'est non et que tu m'écoute, je me suis vraiment sentis mal à l'aise en face d'elle… »

« Mais pourquoi ? ! Dit moi ! »

Elle est embarrassée et fixe son assiette. Je dois savoir se qu'il se passe, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais l'aider et elle le sait bien. Quinn réfléchie à la manière d'expliquer les choses.

« Bon tu te souviens des vacances ou je suis partie avec mes parents et qu'on s'envoyait des messages tout le temps ? » Je lui fais un signe positive de la tête avant de lui faire comprendre de continuer « Et tu te souviens que tu m'avais avoué ton homosexualité quelque temps avant et que tu m'en parlais beaucoup par message… » Elle hésite à continuer et je m'énerve.

« Droit au but Fabray ! »

« Et bien tu m'en parlais mais moi je ne savais pas quoi te répondre alors c'est pour ça que je m'étais du temps à te répondre. Ensuite c'est là que j'ai rencontré Rachel, on a sympathisé et je lui ai évoqué le problème que je rencontrais pour te répondre, alors elle m'a expliquer pleins de trucs, qu'elle comprenait car elle a deux papas et qu'il ne faut pas penser que c'est différents sur tout les points… puis quelques jours après, on s'est embrassés puis là j'ai compris se que tu voulais dire quand tu étais avec une fille, et Rachel et moi on est sortie ensemble jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je n'osais pas te le dire car j'avais trop peur des réactions de mes parents et des autres autours, et puis je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, mais uniquement d'elle pas d'autres filles donc je me suis pas considérée comme étant lesbienne… » Je l'écoute attentivement, choqué, énervé et heureuse en même temps « mais cette situation devenait compliqué puis la fin des vacances approchait et on savait que la distance serait un problème alors 5 jours avant mon départ je l'ai évité et je ne lui ai plus parlé pour éviter des adieux trop dure, et je suis partie… Voilà et là semaine dernière je l'ai reconnu à la discothèque et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait de se faire connaitre et qu'elle avait accès a ma boite alors je suis restée le plus souvent dans le bureau derrière pour pas qu'elle me reconnaisse, et quand je l'ai vus hier, je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux… »

Elle doit avoir finie car maintenant elle me regarde et attend que je réponde… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ! Bon reprenons depuis le début…

« Bon, tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris à cette époque que cela te gênais et que cette histoire t'es amenée aussi loin. Ensuite concernant Rachel, je suis surprise car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses aller de l'autre bord juste pour réussir à me répondre par message et quand plus tu sois devenue accro d'une fille, de Rachel en plus, bon je te l'accorde elle est mignonne mais bon ce n'est pas mon kiff alors… » Je réussie à la faire sourire c'est déjà ça « Bon et pour maintenant, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner… Parle-lui ! Tu lui dois au moins des explications même si c'était pour votre bien, elle doit savoir là vérité, alors tu vas là contacter et lui proposer un tête à tête pour parler de tout cela ! »

« Bon, San je suis d'accord avec toi seulement petit 1, je n'ai pas son numéro, petit deux, elle doit surtout me détester et donc refuser, petit 3, je te rappelle que je dois me rapprocher d'un gars et Sam me parait bien alors si j'invite sa copine à un tête à tête je pense qu'il ne vat pas apprécier, et puis… J'aimerais bien que tu sois là pour m'aider ou cas où… »

Je soupire et pose mes coudes sur la table et joint mes mains

« écoute, Rachel, qu'elle te déteste ou pas elle voudra quand même savoir donc elle dira forcement oui, ensuite pour Sam ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée, tu vas l'appeler et lui demander si une soirée quel conque entre potes ça lui vat, forcement il vat dire oui et vat demander à ses potes dont Rachel, si elle vient temps mieux, sinon tu demande à Sam son numéro tu l'appelle et lui demande de venir car il faut que tu lui parle, et moi bien sure je serais là avec Puck, comme ça si tu as un soucis tu nous fait signe et on viendra ! Voilà » Je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'ai de la ressource quand je veux !

« Je t'aime toi, tu es la meilleure des meilleurs ! »

« Je le sais déjà ça ! Tu ne m'apprends rien, viens me faire un câlin d'abord et on verra ! »

Elle se lève de sa chaise, s'avance vers moi et m'entoure de ses bras en me serrant très fort et avant de me lâcher elle me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je lui réponds avec un grands sourire, puis elle retourne à sa chaise. On finit le repas et on rentre à l'appartement.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi du coup qu'a fait Britt!? Pas mal non ;P**

**Kiss xx**


	4. NYADA

**Coucou!**

**Voilà la suite! :D**

**FabPezBerry78 : Merci, pour la famille Fabray, j'y réfléchie encore mais elle fera un jour ou l'autre son apparition donc ne t'inquiète pas je prend en note... ;)**

**covergirls06 : Merciii oui c'est un peu ça lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**NYADA**

Et me voilà dans un grand établissement, celui le plus réputé dans le monde de la danse avec les cours de Mademoiselle Holly Holliday. Je me présente à l'accueil à l'heure prévu et elle m'accompagne dans un grands couloir et m'indique une porte entre ouverte qui donne dans une immense salle. Je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement une fois que la secrétaire soit partie ou elle était avant, et je regarde, il y a un groupe de danseurs, ils doivent tous être dans la vingtaine sauf une, celle au centre de la pièce, elle tient une sorte de canne je ne sais pas trop, grande blonde plutôt jolie. Elle se tourne puis m'aperçoit, elle me fait un sourire, puis tape sa canne au sol pour obtenir le silence.

« Très bien, jeune gens mettez vous en ligne et reprenez ou vous étiez mais cette fois si essayez un minimum d'être potable, je vous rappelle que la représentation est pour bientôt. » Elle met la musique et les danseurs commence à danser, et je dois l'avouer ils ont un très bon niveau. Je ne mettais pas rendus compte que la blonde c'était mise à coté de moi, jusqu'à se qu'elle me parle « Enchantez, tu dois être Santana Lopez ? Moi c'est Holly Holliday, mais tu dois déjà l'avoir devinée ! » Elle se tourna vers ses élève pour les observer comme moi.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Holliday, j'attendais se rendez-vous avec enthousiasme ! »

« Je suis heureuse que cela te rend comme ça, car c'est se que je veux ! Bon, écoute je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de bien sur toi, et que tu dansais bien, et s'est pour cela que je t'ai invité pendant se cours, ces élèves sont mes meilleurs danseurs et ici il est pour coutume que si tu veux rentrer dans les rangs après mon accord c'est au groupe de dire si ils peuvent t'accepter toi mes aussi ta manière de danser car le niveau tu l'as mais la manière dont tu l'exploite cet à eux de le dire, donc je te laisse les regarder et à la fin tu me dira si tu te sens prête d'accord ? » Elle se tourne pour me faire face, je fais la même chose et lui fais un signe de la tête.

Elle me fait signe d'aller m'assoir sur un banc, je m'exécute quand au moment ou je m'assois l'une des danseuses que je n'avait pas remarqué me transperce du regard. Je me penche pour bien l'apercevoir et je me fige d'un coup. Je sens mon sang faire le tour de mon corps en une seconde ! Cette fille aux cheveux blond et au regard azure, il n'y en a pas trente-six milles, c'est elle, encore. Brittany.

Elle me regarde d'un aire surprise, et curieuse mais je sens aussi que cela lui fait plaisir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je m'étonne à lui sourire bêtement. Maintenant elle me regarde d'une aire amusée et bah bien, j'ai l'aire fine comme ça.

Après plusieurs minutes à les observer, surtout Brittany, elle danse comme personne d'autres, je suis même sure que c'est la meilleure de son groupe, d'ailleurs tout le monde la respecte, quand elle danse tout le monde jette un coup d'œil vers elle a un moment donné pour la regarder faire ses mouvements fluide et net, contrôler mais libre à la fois, et son visage oh mais quel visage, elle ferme presque les yeux et penche la tête sur le coté délicatement comme si ce n'est pas elle qui contrôle ses gestes. Pourtant je l'ai vu danser en boite, mais pas de cette manière, elle était magnifique, et mon cœur s'accélère quand elle s'arrête de danser et qu'elle jette un coup d'œil vers moi. Soudain Mademoiselle Holliday prend la parole.

« Par deux maintenant ! »

Brittany cherche du regard dans la salle jusqu'à trouver son co-équipier, et la j'ai tout de suite compris… C'est Mike, l'asiatique maintenant je comprends se que voulait dire Sam quand il parlait de « compagnon ». Ils dansent ensemble, voilà pourquoi et d'ailleurs ils sont plutôt pas mal ensemble, pour danser je veux dire, ils sont en parfaite harmonie. C'est rare de trouver un cavalier comme ça, moi je n'ai toujours pas connu se genre d'harmonie, il faut dire qu'à Lima les bons danseurs c'est plutôt rare…

La fin de la séance approche mais Mademoiselle Holliday les fait arrêter avant pour faire une annonce.

« Aujourd'hui nous avons une venue » Elle me fait signe de venir à côté d'elle. Je m'exécute puis elle se penche légèrement vers mon oreille et me murmure « Tu es prête à tester ou non ? »

Je regarde vite fait vers Brittany qui me regarde comme tout les autres danseurs d'ailleurs mais ça me fait pas peur, c'est vrai après tout je suis Santana Lopez !

« Je suis prête ! » Claire et net ! Parfait !

« Très alors quand est-ce que tu peux revenir pour nous montrer se que tu sais faire ? »

« Je peux vous montrer maintenant ! » Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à sa, mais j'aime bien réussir mon entrer alors…

« Heu très bien alors c'est partie ! » Elle fait signe aux danseurs de s'écarter et de regarder, puis met une mélodie.

Cette mélodie me plait bien, elle est douce et relaxante. Alors je m'avance prends une grande inspiration, et je danse, je danse le plus précisément que je peux, et le plus intensément. A peine une minutes après même pas je sens un corps bouillant se coller à mon dos, mais au moment ou je commence à m'arrêter je me rends compte que se corps bouge contre moi au rythme de la musique alors je continue et pour la première fois de tout ma vie je suis en harmonie avec quelqu'un.

Je sens cette main brulante sur ma taille et un menton se mettre au creux de mon cou pour que sa tête frôle mon épaule. Je sens sa respiration sur ma peau, sa me fait frissonner et ses mains descendent sur mes hanches. Je bouillonne de l'intérieure je suis complètement sous l'emprise de ce danseur, nous formons plus qu'un. Puis la musique se fait plus rapide vers la fin alors je décide de reprendre les rennes et de tout donner, puis à la dernière notes j'en profite pour que mon cavalier me fasse tournoyer et en me rapprochant à la fin de mon dernier tours je m'arrête en face de celui-là et je colle mon corps à cette inconnue pour finir en position final. Et j'ouvre les yeux et tout autour de moi, chaque bruits chaque mouvements, est voilé par la même bulle qui m'entourais avec cette personne quand on dansait, et je me perds dans ces yeux bleu, c'est elle, encore et toujours, avec qui je viens de partager un moment magique, une harmonie absolue, Brittany. Puis les applaudissements des danseurs me font sortir de mes pensés et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas bougé elle non plus, il faut dire que nos corps sont tellement proches que je peux sentir sa respiration saccadé par l'effort et l'émotion qu'on vient de se transmettre l'une pour l'autre.

C'est elle qui rompt le contact, elle me lâche et me lance un sourire avant de se mettre dos à moi et de partir vers son sac pour boire. Moi je reste là, à la regarder au loin.

« Wouah, c'était impressionnant ! Et c'est exactement se qu'il nous manquait pour la représentation ! Donc je pense que je parle pour tout le monde ici, en te souhaitant la bienvenue ? » Holly se tourna vers ses danseurs pour voir si quelqu'un conteste, mais tous affiche un sourire « Très bien, tien ! » Elle me tends un dossier « C'est des papiers à remplir et à me rapporter au plus vite, dedans je t'ai mis les horaires du groupe » Je prends le dossier un peu étonnée qu'elle est déjà tout prévu puis en voyant mon étonnement elle me fait un clin d'œil.

« Merci, Mademoiselle »

« Oh je tends pris appelle moi Holly désormais ! » Elle me fait un grand sourire puis se retourne à nouveau vers ses élèves « Très bien le cours est finie, vous pouvez disposer ! »

Tous les élèves se jettent sur moi pour me féliciter, et me serrer la main, tout le monde sauf Brittany, elle prend ses affaires et vat dans les vestiaires.

Je sors de l'établissement, et envoie un message à Quinn pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, après 5 minutes d'attente quelques danseurs sort de l'établissement, et me font un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, je leur réponds en faisant la même chose. Je m'assois sur les marches puis met en boule, mes bras entoure mes genoux et je mets ma tête dans le creux de met bras pour me concentrer sur se qu'il vient de se passer.

Cette Brittany est vraiment incroyable, quand on a dansée ensemble j'ai crue être dans un rêve tellement c'était surprenant pour moi d'avoir cette sensation de bien-être. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle sourie et est partit comme ça…

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends des pas, venir vers moi, puis je sens un corps se poser à coté de moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur ma gauche et aperçois que des longs cheveux blonds. Pas besoins de regarder son visage pour savoir qui c'était. Le silence, se fait toujours autour de nous, alors je décide de le briser.

« Tu danses très bien toi aussi » Je ne la regarde toujours pas mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi.

« Merci, dit tu ne comptes pas rester assise sur ces marches tout l'après midi ? »

« J'attend Quinn. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus mais pour quoi elle attend avec moi ? Je décide de me lancer. Je lève légèrement ma tête et me tourne un peu vers elle pour voir son visage. Elle est magnifique, elle me regarde toujours, mais son regard est doux et profond, ses yeux sont pétillants car le soleil tape dedans mais sa ne l'empêche pas de m'observer pour autant puis elle lève un sourcil et c'est la que je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours rien demandé. Je secoue légèrement ma tête pour sortir de mes pensées. Allez réveille toi ! Oh mon dieu si elle continue de me regarder comme ça je vais lui sauter dessus… ! « Heu je… Enfin tu… Pourquoi restes-tu là ? Tu as une voiture non ? »

Elle me sourit « Je voulais juste me confirmer quelque chose… Bon sur ce ! » Elle se lève et se met en face de moi, se penche et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Ces lèvres sont chaude j'ai juste envie de tourner ma tête pour les gouter, mais elle les retire un peu trop tôt à mon gout… puis elle commence à marcher dos à moi vers un croisement de rues. Je ne peux pas là laisser s'échapper encore une fois !

« ATTEND ! V-Vérifier quoi ?! » Bon ok, sur le coup c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu dire.

Elle ne se retourne même pas ! Et pourtant je suis sure qu'elle m'a entendue.

Je la vois s'éloigner, moi je ne peux rien faire, c'est vrai je ne vais pas lui courir après non plus, je suis une Lopez ! C'est elle qui devrait me courir après !

Elle vat tourner au croisement et je vais bientôt plus l'apercevoir… Mais juste à se moment là, elle se stoppe net en tournant sur le coté pour faire face à la rue ou elle veut s'avancer, mais rien, RIEN je vous dis, elle ne fait rien, elle s'arrête et rien. Moi, je l'observe toujours et elle doit s'en apercevoir car d'un coup elle tourne sa tête vers ma direction, et je peux voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses délicieuse lèvres (Je suis sure qu'elles le sont). Je rougies comme une tomate comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un rapport avec elle, et elle disparait pendant que je suis dans mes pensés à me souvenir de ces même lèvres près de mon cou pendant qu'on dansait… Brroouuuhh, j'en frissonne !

TUT, TUUUUT

Oh, Quinn m'attend dans sa voiture juste en face de moi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mais elle a l'air énervé de voir que je ne réagie pas. Je monte sur le siège passager et elle démarre vers la maison.

Elle coupe la radio « Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Raconte ! »

« Plutôt bien, la salle est immense, si tu aurais vus ça, et Holly Holliday, même si elle a l'air d'être exigeante, elle est super sympas et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien… » Je souris à moi-même puis j'aperçois que Quinn attend la suite vus la tête qu'elle tire ! « J'ai d'abord observé son groupe de danseur puis après elle m'a demandé si j'étais prête à faire mes preuves, alors tu me connais j'ai tous de suite dit oui et je leur ai proposé de le faire maintenant… »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement, mais tu étais prête au moins ? » Non mais elle vat me laisser finir oui !

« Bien sure que oui ! Roh et puis ta gueule, laisse moi finir ! » Elle m'observa vite fait avec son regard qui veux dire 'Ah ouai tu me parle comme ça ?' mais je continue et ni prête pas attention « Donc j'ai dansé et… » Oh est-ce que je dois lui dire que Brittany et Mike étaient là ? Mm… Non je vais attendre et voir comment ça se passe à la prochaine séance « …Et il y a même un danseur qui m'a rejoins, et à la fait après l'accord de tout les danseurs, Holly, elle m'a donné le dossier d'inscription pour pratiquer officiellement mais en plus dans se groupe là, qui est le plus haut gradé ! »

« Oh mais c'est super ! Félicitation ma belle » Elle me sourit de toutes ces dents, elle a l'air vraiment fière de moi, et sa me touche vraiment venant de ma meilleur amie, je lui souris en retour et nous continuons de discuter dans la voiture jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors vos impressions? ;D**

**Reviews!**

**Kiss xx**


	5. Son numéro

**Bonjouuuuuuur! J'espère que les fin de vacances ne vous démoralise pas trop, en attendant voilà la suite!**

**Merci pour vos Reviews ça fait troooop plaisir! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Son numéro**

Mon réveil sonne et comme tout les samedi matin, je décide d'enfiler ma tenue de sport, et après un petit jus de fruit, je file courir dans un petit parc non loin du quartier, je cours toujours après une petite soirée bien arroser, comme hier (sauf si j'ai vraiment trop bu). Sa me détend et me permet de faire le vide dans ma tête… Je commence donc à faire mon jogging.

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Quinn, Merde ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me trouver en se levant ! Je décroche.

-Oui, Quinn désol…

-NON, MAIS OU EST SE QUE TU ES JE SUIS MORTE D'INQUITUDE TU TE REND… !

Je raccroche au nez directement. Okay quand elle aura décidé de m'écouter je lui expliquerai !

En attendant je continue de courir une bonne heure et quand je m'arrête enfin, je me pose sur un banc en face d'un petit lac. Je sors mon portable, 24 appels manqués, et 13 messages. Je saute les 12 premiers et regarde direct le 13ème pour vérifier si la température de son corps est descendu à la norme.

_S. stp répond, sa vas j'ai pigé, je m'excuse de m'être emporté mais j'étais tellement inquiète… Répond_

_ Q._

Ah ça c'est plutôt bon signe, je la rappelle !

-Allo San mais bon sens ou t'es ?!

-Désolé, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer mais je n'ai pas pu en placer une !

-Désolé…

-J'ai oublié de te laisser un mot je suis au parc prés du quartier je fais mon jogging.

-AAh okayyy… Bon bah tu rentre quand ?

-Je t'envois un message quand je pars du parc, je ne sais pas trop vers quel heure mais je serais surement de retour dans les alentours de 11h – 11h30…

-QUOI ? Mais Santana il n'est que 9h32, à quel heure tu es partie de la maison ?

-Heu vers 7h30 pourquoi ?

-Mais comment tu fais, on est rentré vers 2h du matin !

-L'habitude Q, l'habitude…

Je rigole avec elle quand soudain j'aperçois au loin, de l'autre coté du lac, une silhouette familière…

-NON, j'y crois pas, Quinn, devine qui cour en se moment même devant moi de l'autre coté du lac !

-Heu, je ne sais pas, qui ?

-Mister Grosse Bouche, et devine quoi ?

-Sam ? Heu quoi ?

-Oui Sam ! Et bien il ne porte pas de haut, et il a se qu'il faut…

Je peux déjà sentir Quinn rougir, rien qu'au téléphone.

-Ah et bien vat le voir, ça tombe bien je lui ai envoyé un message et je lui ai demandé comme tu m'avais conseillé sauf qu'il ne m'a toujours pas répondu…

-Dac, je vais le voir je te laisse il approche a plus tard

-Ok a plus, Oh et San… Doucement hein…

-Oui oui, tu me connais !

-Bah justement oui…

RRoohh, bon je raccroche et vas en direction du blond en mode 'jogging, oups je t'avais pas vu'

Puis il m'aperçoit et m'appelle

« Hey, Santana ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu vas ? » Me sourit-il

Je m'arrête devant lui et lui lance le plus beau des faux sourires en mode surprise « SAM ? Oh bah ça alors ! Bien, comme tu peux le voir je fais mon jogging du samedi matin, et toi ? » On lui fait la bise.

« Super, moi aussi, c'est bizarre je viens tout les samedi matin aussi enfin quand je peux et parfois j'amène du monde mais la je suis seule, tu compte venir là tout le temps parce qu'on pourrait courir ensemble si tu veux bien, c'est plus agréable quand on est accompagné, je demande souvent aux filles de venir, mais elles ne viennent presque jamais… »

« Oh oui ça serait cool, mais de quelles filles tu parle ? » Quinn Fabray tu vas te mettre au jogging !

« Et bien mes coloc tiens ! Rachel et Brittany ! »

QUOI ? Non mais je rêve ! Il vive tout les trois ensembles ?!

« Oh je ne savais pas que vous viviez ensemble »

« Ah bon pourtant à la soirée j'en ai parlé… »

« Alors je n'ai pas fait attention, d'ailleurs en parlant de soirée… Rachel m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas répondu, au sujet d'une sortie… » J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison…

« Oh heu non je n'ai rien reçu, à vrai dire je ne reçois plus rien depuis que mon portable est tombé de mes poche l'autre jour, il n'arrête pas de beuguer, donc hier je l'ai amené pour le réparer et je ne le récupère pas avant plusieurs jours… »

« Ah tout s'explique… bah écoute tu es partant ou pas, tu demande à tes amis et nous on choisit quand et ou dac ? » Comme ça on aura l'avantage pour notre opération 'séduction' (j'ai trouvé ça toute seule)

« Oui bien sure, pas de problème, oh mais on fait comment pour se contacter du coup ? » Merde, je n'y ai pas pensé… « Oh je sais écoute je te donne le numéro de Rachel ou de Britt et tu nous envois un message pour nous dire dac, je suppose que tu veux celui de Brittany ? »

Han j'en ai tellement envie… Mais si on fait cette soirée c'est avant tout pour que Quinn parle avec Rachel… Donc « Celui de Rachel ira très bien, je le donnerai à Quinn ! « Je me maudis d'être aussi loyale envers Quinn !

« Oh, heu très bien, passe moi ton téléphone je vais le taper » je lui donne et en tapant le numéro et en me le rendant il me dit « Brittany et Mike m'ont appris pour ton entrée au cours de danse de la NYADA, félicitation, Mike m'a dit que tu l'as impressionné… » Je rougis

Et Brittany alors elle n'a rien dit ?! « Oh merci, les nouvelles vont vite dit moi ! »

« Oui, surtout avec eux, en particulier Britt, il parait qu'elle t'a rejoins pendant ta performance ? »

« Oui, vers le milieu elle m'a accompagné, c'était sympas de sa part, elle n'était pas obligé… » Je rougis et observe mes pieds. Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Ressaisie toi Santana ! Je remonte la tête et le regarde le plus banalement possible pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine que ça ma touché. Parce que ça m'a touché… ?

« Tu sais quand Brittany est emporté par la musique… » Il me le dit d'un ton moqueur, puis il rigole et me chuchote a l'oreille « Mais je suis certain que c'est toi et ta danse qui en ai la cause… Même si elle me dit le contraire… » Le contraire ?! Elle ?! Non mais pour qui elle se prend, je ne lui ai rien demandé moi, si elle ne voulait pas danser avec moi fallait pas !

« Bon je crois que je vais rentrée maintenant… Je dois passer faire une ou deux petites courses en passant ! À bientôt ! » Je m'éloigne et il me fait un signe de la main avant de partir en courant dans le sens opposé du mien.

_De retour à l'appartement._

Je m'assois sur le canapé, et Quinn me rejoins

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? » Je lui explique puis lui donne le numéro de Rachel « Mais je lui dit quoi ?! »

Elle m'exaspère jour après jour celle là…

« Bah tu lui explique la situation tu lui donne l'endroit et le moment de cette soirée puis a la fin, tu lui dit que tu aimerais t'entretenir avec elle en privé dans la soirée pour parler de tu sais quoi ! » Je me demande vraiment se qu'elle ressent en se moment même pour être aussi étourdit que ça…

« D'accord, bon je l'appellerai demain… »

« Pardon ? » j'hausse un sourcil puis lui lance le regard façon Lopez 'Tu as intérêt de faire ce que je te dis'

« Mais Santana si ça se trouve Sam ne lui en a pas encore parlé ! »

« D'accord alors après le déjeuner »

Elle hoche de la tête avant de retourner dans la cuisine préparer le repas.

J'allume la télé, mais je ne l'observe pas vraiment, enfaite je repense à se que Sam m'a dit à propos de Brittany, elle a donc parlé de moi aux autres… C'est plutôt flatteur vu son assurance, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'est le genre à dire tout à ces amis. Oh et qu'est-ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris son numéro quand même… En y réfléchissant bien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui sortir…

Je sursaute de surprise sur se que je viens de pensé, jamais avant j'aurais osé penser hésite en appelant une jolie femme… Peut-être que je m'attends à autre chose d'elle… Oui c'est ça… Qu'elle me surprenne …

_Après le déjeuner_

« Allez vas y ! » je suis en face de Quinn, je lui tends le portable pour qu'elle puisse enfin appeler son 'ex' (enfin je crois), mais elle n'a pas l'air décidée.

« Attend je réfléchie roohh… »

« Écoute Quinn, Rachel sera aussi choqué que toi alors pour éviter les blanc sois naturelle et ne pense qu'a dire se qu'il faut puis ensuite tu peux lui demander de lui parler plus tard si tout se passe bien, d'accord ? » Elle hoche la tête en prenant le téléphone prêt à appuyer sur le bouton appel, elle me lance un dernier regard et je lui murmure « N'oublie pas déstresse, et sur tout évite de bafouiller pour rien, Oh et propose la soirée pour se soir et si ils ne peuvent pas demande leur quand ça peut les arranger ! » Je crois que je stresse autant qu'elle… Enfin pas pour les même raison, pas pour cette Rachel mais surtout pour me préparer à l'opération 'séduction' pour Quinn et Sam, et aussi pour savoir si je dois m'habiller sexy sens plus ou carrément S.E.X.Y pour une certaine blonde si elle vient…

Rachel appelle, elle met le portable à son oreille, et je me reproche pour essayer d'entendre la conversation.

Sa sonne… Elle décroche

« Rachel Berry, j'écoute ! »

« Bonjour Rachel, heu c'est Quinn Fabray… »

« Quinn ? … Heu Bonjour »

D'un coup Quinn vire au rouge et me tourne le dos, comme si elle échangeait un secret avec elle. Je grogne assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende mais m'ignore complètement, et me voilà encore plus stressé qu'avant ! Et en plus de ça je ne comprends rien à leur conversation !

« Oui […] Ah il t'en a parlé […] Oui écoute si vous pouvez venez se soir à la discothèque, je bosserai mais je pourrais quand même passer du temps avec vous […] Oui j'attends […] Oh d'accord, oui je comprends […] Bien sure, ok […] Salut. » Elle raccroche.

« ALORS ? »

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je me dépêche de publier la suite pour éviter de trop vous faire patientez!**

**Reviews!**

**Kiss xx**


	6. RDV lundi

**Booonnnjouuuurrr! **

**Chapitre en avance car vu que la rentrée approche et que je vais être moins sur mon ordi pour taper la suite de l'histoire je vous donne celui là et je vais gazer se weekend pour en pondre un avant Mardi (le jour de ma rentrée :/)**

**covergirls06 : Merci, je te laisse voir par toi même si t'es sure de toi... **

**FabPezBerry78 : Je ne te dirais jamais assez MERCI pour ton soutien sa me touche bis :)**

**Sur ce ne m'en voulez pas trop sur se chapitre si ya une trucs qui vous fait tilter, je vous confirme votre futur question, si sa vous plait temps mieux sinon désoler mais ne vous inquiété pas... ;) Brittana Forever!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**RDV lundi**

Elle se retourne pour me faire face et prend une grande inspiration comme si pendant l'appelle elle la retenait puis elle expire en laissant ses épaules tomber.

« Alors, elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre et elle doit en parler avec les autres avant, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'enverra un message, puis j'ai entendu Brittany derrière elle qui gueulait, alors elle m'a dit qu'elle devait raccrocher et voilà… » Elle a l'air déçu mais heureuse à la fois de l'avoir entendu, alors j'ose lui poser la question bien sure !

« Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais aussi lui parler face à face de se qui sait passer entre vous ? » je penche ma tête pour faire genre curieuse mais sans le mode forcing même si je veux plus que tout avoir plus d'explication…

« Je… Je n'ai pas osé elle ma un peu perturbé… Je crois que je vais attendre son message et après peut-être que je tenterai le coup. » Mais bien sure, je te crois…pff je te connais tu vas tout reporter a chaque fois jusqu'à se qu'elle soit en face de toi et là d'un coup tu vas la fuir… Je soupire un grand coup avant de me tourner vers mes papiers que Holly m'a donnés.

« Comme tu veux Berry… Bon je dois te laisser je vais déposer ça a la NYADA, Puck vat venir me chercher » Je prends mes clés et attrape la poignée.

« D'accords, Oh enfaite c'est quand ton premier cours ? Tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« Lundi toute la journée, enfin le cours officiel n'est que le matin mais je vais demander à Holly si je peux rester l'après midi aussi pour pouvoir rattraper les autres dans la chorégraphie ! » J'ouvre la porte avant de me retourner pour lui faire un sourire qu'elle me rend immédiatement.

Me Voilà devant ce grand bâtiment pour la deuxième fois, Puck est a mes cotés et on rentre ensemble dans le grand hall pour finir devant le bureau de la secrétaire que manifestement n'a pas envie de nous dire bonjour, alors j'ose… comme toujours !

« Hey ! On est là ! BONJOUR, j'aimerais voir Mlle Holly Holliday s'il vous plait ! » Mon regard est perçant et elle déglutit en me montrant un petit couloir.

« Deuxième à droite… » Elle baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

Je lui souris assez satisfaite de son attitude envers moi. J'entends Puck derrière moi pouffer de rire en essayant de se retenir au maximum sans grands résultat.

Nous entrons dans ce couloir puis je m'arrête à la porte que la secrétaire ma indiqué, sur celle-ci il est écrit 'Miss Holly Holliday, professeure de danse' je reste comme ça pendant presque une minute, Puck, lui, m'attend à l'entrée du couloir. Je frappe à la porte.

J'entends un 'Entrée', j'ouvre là porte, et je la vois debout appuyé contre son bureau des feuilles dans une main, et une barre chocolaté dans l'autre, j'avance de quelque pas en lui affichant un petit sourire, elle m'impressionne, s'est fou ça !

« Oh Santana, bonjour, justement je pensais à toi ! » Je rougis, un peu surprise et flatté à la fois « Ferme la porte et installe toi ! » Elle me montre une chaise. J'obéis et ferme la porte puis m'installe dans une chaise. Elle m'observe pendant quelque seconde puis vint à son tour s'assoir derrière son bureau. « Alors tu as compété le dossier ? Tout est en ordre ? » Je lui sourie et hoche la tête tout en lui tendant mon dossier. Elle esquisse un sourire en prenant le dossier, elle m'observe dans les yeux puis commence à rire « Et bien Santana… Tu n'as tout de même pas perdu ta langue ?! »

Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement impressionné par cette femme incroyable que j'en oublie d'en parler. Mon cœur bat un grand coup dans ma révélation. Je n'y crois pas, je fais quoi là ?!

« Oh… Heu désolé, oui j'ai… J'ai tout remplie et j'ai signé, je suis désolé je suis encore un peu dans les nuages depuis ma prestation et le fait de vous revoir me perturbe, je veux dire… C'est impressionnant pour moi... Enfin … Vous voyez se que je veux dire… »

Elle se met à rire ou c'est moi la ? Elle me regarde d'un geste tendre puis s'avance vers moi.

« De 1, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, de 2, ça me flatte beaucoup et je suis sure que tu vas assurer avec les autres si tu ose parler bien sure » Je rougie un peu, baisse le regard et le remonte directement en comprenant qu'elle n'a pas finit de parler « Et de 3, je serais heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur toi… donc si tu veux bien lundi midi après le cour on pourrait allez dans un petit resto histoire de discuter et de manger par le même occasion… » Elle a l'air gêner de me demander sa et je la comprends je suis dans le même état qu'elle. « Enfin uniquement professionnelle bien sure ! » Elle rougit, ok Gaydar en marche, elle est lesbienne, ou bi, obliger et je ne me trompe jamais !

Alors j'hoche la tête en souriant « Bien sure j'en serais ravi dans connaitre plus sur votre parcours professionnelle… » Elle me sourit et se lève. Je fais de même. Elle me tend sa main

« Très bien alors à lundi ! » J'empoigne sa main et après plusieurs secondes à insister sur notre au revoir je relâche sa main « Au revoir Holly »

Bon et bien me voilà, au club de Q, au bar. C'est rempli comme tout les samedi soir.

Quinn a reçu un message de Rachel, lui disant qu'ils passeront mais il n'y aura pas tout le monde et elle n'a pas dit de prénom, alors je scrute la salle toute les 15 secondes en espérant trouver une grande blonde, mais c'est UN grand blond suivi d'un petit groupe qui s'avance vers moi… Je soupire, je sens que je vais bien m'ennuyer sans elle…

On commence à discuter puis Puck et Quinn nous rejoins, je fais un regard qui se veux insistant sur Q pour lui faire signer de s'éloigner avec Rachel mais elle fait semblant de ne rien voir, puis d'un coup BAM la surprise du siècle ! Miss Berry (C'est comme ça que je l'appelle depuis que j'ai forcé sur la Vodka) se tourne vers Quinn et lui demande de l'accompagner pour discuter, sans rien dire Quinn hoche de la tête puis commence à partir avec la diva, en se tournant vers moi pour me montrer qu'elle appréhende, mais le pire c'est que Berry fait de même avec Kurt qui lui montre d'un signe de la main de partir tout en l'encouragent. Et bah ça alors j'ai l'expression que Quinn et Berry sont dans le même état tout les deux, finalement peu être qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble…

En attendant je parle avec Blaine, Kurt et Sam, et en profite pour 'remercier' Blaine de son petit tour qu'il me fait avec Brittany

« Oh faite Santana, tu as revu Brittany depuis le cours ? » me demande Sam avec un clin d'œil

« Heu non, pourquoi je l'aurai revu ? » Je comprends pas la…

Sam a l'air étonné « Oh heu pour rien j'ai juste cru entendre Brittany demander ton numéro à Rachel quand elle était au téléphone avec Quinn, puis quand Rachel à envoyer un message pour confirmé la soirée elle a demandé ton numéro pour Britt, se qu'elle a fait… Je pensais qu'elle t'avait envoyé un message ou qu'elle t'avait appelé, enfin d'habitude elle le fait directement… »

Pardon ?! Comment ça elle a mon numéro, et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le sien ? Et puis comment ça 'd'habitude ' ?!

« Heu bah non. » Je le dit cru et sec mais en même temps je suis en état de choc et sous alcool alors…

Quand au même moment je sens mon portable vibré dans mon décolleter, je regarde mais ne connait pas le numéro, c'est un message, je vire au rouge ! C'est peut-être Brittany ?

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu**

**Kiss xx :)**


	7. C'est Brittany

**Coucou! :)**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée et malheureusement je ne sais mais alors pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais écrire et publier la suite, mais j'espère trouver plusieurs idées comme ça je n'aurai plus qu'à noter une fois de retour à la maison! :)**

**Holloman : Merci :)**

**covergirls06 : pour le rdv c'est pas tout de suite mais je pense que tu vas aimer se chapitre... ;)**

**Charlie89 : Merci ton compliment me touche bcps ;) temps mieux car quand on écrit on ne se rend pas toujours compte! ^^**

**FabPezBerry78 : Mdr' merci :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**C'est Brittany**

J'ouvre le message, qui est assez court à première vue.

_Dit à Sam que son père essaye de le joindre. Je ne viendrais pas si tu me cherche sur la piste…_

_A lundi xo xo_

_B._

Okay, j'avais raison c'est bien elle, pas de doute, je dis à Sam pour son père, et il s'absente quelque instant pour aller vers la cabine téléphonique, au même moment je vois Rachel revenir toute seule, sans Quinn. Elle me regarde et me dit qu'elle devait aller dans son bureau régler deux, trois trucs… Bon de se coté là ça à l'air de bien se passer, Rachel n'est pas en colère mais je remarque du désespoir et de la culpabilité dans son regard. Bon je ne suis pas une professionnel des expressions comme dans la série Lie to me, mais je me doute bien qu'elle regrette quelque chose.

J'observe mon portable, et la, je me pose cette fameuse question, qui je sens va me perturber plus qu'autre chose… Je réponds ou pas ?

Et si oui, quoi ? Parce que là elle vient de me mettre un 3-1 avec son petit commentaire… Bon qui est vrai certes mais complètement déplacer (enfin comme a chaque fois), ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir le contrôle, il faut que je lui réponde mais sans mentir, de toute façon elle le sera si je mens… Alors je passe ma soirée à réfléchir… 1h plus tard tout le monde est assez ivre pour avoir des discutions débile et des fou rires.

Je n'ai toujours rien envoyé à Brittany, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé… je commence à taper sur mon portable.

_Hey ! Le message a été transmis. Temps pis pour moi… Je te laisse une jolie fille veux que je la raccompagne chez elle… x')_

_Désolé si je t'ai réveillé _

_S._

Et j'envoie, bon je sais que j'ai dit que je ne mentirai pas mais bon…3-2 ! Et puis pour évité un quelconque embarras, je retourne voir une belle brune, que j'ai croisé dans la soirée et qui a l'air plutôt ravie alors je lui propose de la raccompagne se qu'elle accepte avec le plus grand plaisir.

Je préviens Quinn, puis Puck que me gratifie d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil pour me dire 'Belle prise', je lui souris et amène la fille dehors, heureusement elle a ça propre voiture, je monte donc sur le siège passager et elle démarre. On commence à discuter dans la voiture, elle me dit qu'elle s'appelle Marion, et qu'elle danse elle aussi, son visage me dit quelque chose, je dois surement l'avoir vu l'autre fois dans la boite. Elle vit à 15 minutes du club de l'autre coté de mon quartier, elle habite dans un appartement à elle seule. Remarque, vu la voiture qu'elle a j'aurai pu deviner. Elle m'explique que ces parents gagnent bien leur vie.

Une fois dans le salon, on s'installe dans le canapé et on discute encore un peu, je regarde mon portable, aucun message mais j'ai reçu l'accusé de réception, je me souris à moi-même, puis prend les devant. Je pose mon portable sur sa table base et la prend par surprise en l'embrassant profondément. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle bascula en arrière, et je me retrouve sur elle assez rapidement.

Elle sourit dans notre baiser, elle doit être satisfaite de mon initiative ! Puis tout s'enchaine assez rapidement, je lui enlève sa robe puis elle fait de même avec moi. Elle est excité comme une puce, moi je suis plutôt calme je prends mon temps de baisé chaque parcelle de son corps, qui je vous l'avoue est plutôt beau a regarder !

La c'est à se moment qu'elle commence à gémir de plus en plus fort, je lui insère mon doigt en elle, puis un deuxième, tout en suçant son coup, elle bouge son bassin pour plus de contacte « P-plus, je veux plus… Santana ! » Et là, je vous promets, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ferme les yeux, et je vois Brittany… Je me stoppe et enlève mes doigt sous le choc, elle, elle me dévisage, alors je l'embrasse avidement pour ne pas qu'elle me pose trop de question et j'essaye de reprendre ou on en était sans repenser à elle mais impossible elle me hante l'esprit sans que je ne le veuille.

« Tout va-ah… bien chérie ? » entre deux gémissements

« Oui, oui désolé je crois que j'ai un peu abusé sur l'alcool… » Je me relève et m'assois correctement sur le canapé.

Elle vient se blottir près de moi « ne t'inquiète pas, y a pas de problème, on pourra toujours reprendre un autre jour… » Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

Je lui rends son sourire « Oui, merci… Je serais ravie de pouvoir finir se qu'on a commencé un autre soir… »

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'apprête à partir puis elle me propose de me raccompagner, alors j'accepte, on part et elle m'embrasse avant que je ne la quitte en bas du bâtiment, je lui rends en la remercient, et monte me coucher.

Une fois au lit je me demande pourquoi j'ai pensé à elle, surtout pendant que je… enfin voilà ! Ce n'est pas très…correcte enfin bon…je crois que l'alcool et le message m'ont tellement perturbée que ça m'a fait perdre tout contrôle… Du moins j'espère !

Le lendemain, pour mon plus grand bonheurs s'est miss Fabray, qui vient me réveiller pour je ne sais quel raison, elle me dit de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Je regarde mon réveil, il est 10h30, non mais je rêve, elle veut ma mort celle là !

Petit flashback dans ma tête : Quinn et Rachel ! Mais oui bien sure !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, comme d'habitude elle est assise avec son verre de jus d'orange dans les mains. Je m'assoie en face d'elle et l'observe jusqu'à se qu'elle ouvre sa bouche.

« Je… On a discuté et je lui ai tout dit… sur le moment elle restait là a me regarder, et puis je lui ai demandé de dire quelque chose n'importe quoi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne s'attendait surement pas a sa… alors je lui ai présenté mes excuses et quand je m'apprêtais à sortir elle… » Je lui fais signe de continuer en buvant mon café « Elle m'a attrapé le bras et ma tiré vers elle, et… elle m'a enlacé les larmes aux yeux, elle commençait à pleurer, et je ne s'avais pas quoi faire pour la calmer, alors je…je l'ai embrassé… » 'PRRPFFf' la c'est moi qui m'étouffe, elle panique « Je, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen sur le coup, et puis il n'a durée que quelque secondes, ensuite on est resté là à se regarder elle ne pleurait plus donc, ça a détendu un peu l'atmosphère, puis d'un coup elle m'a attrapé la nuque et ma rendu mon baiser, mais celui là a durer genre plus longtemps, alors j'ai paniqué je ne comprenais plus rien, alors je suis partie comme ça en lui disant que j'avais un truc à faire… » Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rachel avait cette tête là en revenant… « Après on a fait que s'évité et à la fin on s'est juste fait la bise comme ça… » Bah tiens donc ! « Je ne sais plus quoi faire San ! »

Je soupire ! Remarque j'ai bien le droit, je vais avoir le droit de jouer la psy ENCORE !

« Bon, attends ça t'a plu ou pas ? Le baiser, tu as us envie de le prolonger ? »

Elle rougit comme y a pas « Heu, non enfin c'était bien mais… Roh je ne sais pas moi j'étais tellement surprise aussi ! »

« Et quand tu l'as embrassé, tu l'as fais plus pour la soulager ou parce que tu en avais envie ? »

« Mais c'est quoi ses questions débiles ?! » C'est bon Ice Queen est de retour ! Je soupire « J'en sais rien ok ! Je voulais juste l'aider et lui montrer que je suis là si elle veut de mon aide ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

« D'accord… Bon écoute maintenant il vat falloir que tu trouve une réponse vite sur tes sentiments car je te rappelle que ta mère te crois en couple avec un mec hors tu en a pas, et Sam est la personne idéale ! Donc explique toi avec Rachel, rapproche toi de Sam et ARRETE de me réveiller en hurlant quand tu es perturbé ! » Sur ce je me lève et file sous la douche.

Je retourne dans ma chambre en serviette, quand soudain mon téléphone sonne, je l'attrape et… mon dieu, c'est Brittany !

Ok reste zen Santana, si ça se trouve elle se trompe de numéro… Je décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Santana, désolé de te déranger c'est Sam ! » Je soupire, mon dieu mais ils veulent tous ma mort ma parole !

« Mon dieu Sam mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cette heure-ci ? »

« Oh oui désolé si je t'ai réveillé, c'est juste que bah hier j'ai pas us le temps de te demander un truc, car j'étais un peu… Amocher… et toi tu es partie assez vite avec cette fille, alors je me suis dit que je ferai mieux de t'appeler… »

« Bon t'inquiète pas, vas y je t'écoute »

« Bon voilà enfaite j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne vat pas avec Quinn, et quand j'ai voulu en parler avec Rachel elle s'est braqué au début et ensuite elle m'a expliqué qu'elle connaissait déjà Quinn mais qu'elle ne veut pas en parler… »

« Oui je vois se que tu veux dire… Bon écoute disons que c'est assez compliquer mais sache que Quinn t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis sur que si tu l'inviterais à manger un soir en tete a tete elle dirait oui ! »

« Ah oui ? Peut-être que tu as raison… D'accords bien alors je passerai chez vous dans la journée pour l'inviter ! » Ah super … Quoi ?! NON !

« Heu non viens plutôt lundi dans la journée, je sais qu'elle ne devrait pas bouger, et moi je serais a la NYADA donc comme ça vous serez tranquille ! » Voilà là s'est mieux !

« Oh d'accord bon je vais te laisser Britt est fatigué et elle veut récupérer son portable, bonne journée ! » Tiens donc…

« Oui à toi aussi salut ! » Je raccroche

Et encore une bonne action pour Santana ! A lala…

* * *

**Voilà pour l'instant, je préfère m'arrêter là et laisser le lundi au prochain chapitre... ;)**

**Alors vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer entre Sam et Quinn? Quinn, va-t-elle s'expliquer avec Rachel et trouver une réponse sur ces sentiment? Et comment va être le premier cours de danse de Santana? Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer à se fameux rendez-vous? plusieurs questions mais les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre qui risque d'être long...**

**Reviews mes amis! :)**

**Kiss xx**


	8. Danse avec moi

**Bonjour le monde!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! :)**

**Ce chapitre va plaire au fan de Brittana, pour faberry désolé pas pour celui là... Mais se chapitre vos le coup d'oeil ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Danse avec moi**

Enfin ! Nous sommes lundi ! Je rentre dans la grande salle de l'autre fois avec mon sac à dos ou se trouve mes affaires pour danser. Holly parle avec quelques danseurs dont Mike qui se précipite à ma rencontre dès qu'il me voit. On se dit bonjour, puis Holly vient a ma rencontre quand l'asiatique se rend avec ces amis vers les vestiaires.

« Bonjour Santana, heureuse de te revoir ! Alors comment vas-tu depuis l'autre fois ? » Alors soit elle fait sa part politesse, soit c'est pour me détendre avant le cours, soit je suis bien Santana Lopez et elle essaye d'en savoir plus sur moi ! Elle me fait, vous savez, se regard qui veux dire 'Tu m'intéresses'…

« Bonjour Holly, oui ca vas, je suis plutôt à l'aise, enfin je vais tout faire pour l'être dès le premier cours… » Je lui fais le plus gros sourire et commence à me diriger vers le vestiaire des filles.

« Très bien… » Je l'entends dire derrière moi. Je tourne ma tête vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire en lui confirmant que c'était vraiment le cas, et là ! Bam ! Pris en flag ! Elle me reluque, enfin elle observe mes fesses surtout. Son regard croise le mien, et elle commence à me sourire bêtement pour avouer son indiscrétion, mais le fait qu'elle me matte ne me dérange pas plus que ça… Alors je lui rends le sourire que je m'apprêtais à faire plus tôt, comme si ça m'était normal…

J'entre dans le vestiaire des filles, à mon arrivé tout le monde se retourne et m'adresse un grand sourire, tout le monde, sauf Brittany, je l'aperçois directement, elle m'observe pendant 5 secondes puis retourne à ses affaires, je remarque une place sur le banc en face de Brittany, alors je pose mon sac, la fille à coté de moi était de dos et n'a pas du faire attention de mon arrivé, alors je m'adresse à elle.

« Excusez moi, je peux m'installer à coté de vous ? » La fille se crispa à l'écoute de ma question, et se retourna lentement… et là un seul mot me vient à l'esprit… Marion ! Je vous promets, c'est elle !

Une fois qu'elle me voit, elle me sourit et m'entoure de ses bras dans une étreinte serrée.

« San ! Mon dieu, c'est toi la nouvelle ? Ah c'est génial ça ! » Elle arrête notre accolade et me regarde intensément. En parlant de regard intense, j'en sens un qui me brule derrière la nuque, et je n'ai pas besoins de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est !

« Salut, oui je ne savais pas non plus que tu faisais parti du groupe… »

« Oh je n'étais pas présente le jour de ta performance…Si j'avais su que se serais toi, je serais venu à se cours… » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et part du vestiaire avec le reste des filles présentent dans le vestiaire, sauf Brittany qui bricole un truc dans son sac.

« Bonjour » Faut bien que je lui parle aussi. Je me change en même temps.

Elle se tourne vers moi en enlevant ses bijoux. « Salut »

Quoi c'est tout ?! Bon j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vat pas très bien, je ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille pour l'instant…

Je mets ma tenue rapidement, puis nous sortons toute les deux en même temps.

Tout le monde s'échauffe. Je commence à faire de même, Brittany, elle, elle rejoint Mike à l'autre bout de la salle et fait son propre échauffement, en me fusillant du regard.

« Bon allez, on vat continuer ou on en était, tout le monde part deux ! Santana tu vas venir avec moi, le temps que je t'explique les figures. » Je lui fais un signe de la tête et la rejoins sur le coté de la salle ou elle commence à me montrer le début.

Tout les autres dansent par deux, Brittany est avec Mike, je l'aperçois vite fait entre deux figures, elle a l'air concentrée sur se qu'elle fait, tout est précis et pourtant ça à l'air si simple et futile quand je la regarde faire…

10 minutes plus tard, une fois que les premières figures sont enregistrées, Marion s'approche de Holly et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Holly hoche de la tête, et Marion m'attrape le poignet pour m'attirer vers le milieu de la salle avec les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas encore prête ! »

« Mais bien sure que si tu l'es, ne t'inquiète pas tu dois juste me laisser faire et tout se passera bien… » Elle me lance un petit sourire timide en déposant une main sur ma taille et l'autre dans le creux de mon autre main. J'accepte sa demande en déposant ma main sur son épaule. Puis on commence à danser, lentement, on prend notre temps, je pense qu'elle le fait pour que je puisse mémoriser toute la scène et chaque geste, mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux me fait penser que se n'est pas la seule raison.

Au bout d'un moment, nos corps se reprochent pour se coller. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mieux et je peux sentir sa respiration chaude, et rapide. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'aperçois que la plupart des élèves ont ralentis le rythme pour pouvoir nous observer.

En parlant de ça, je sens le regard de Brittany sur moi depuis le début de la danse, et s'est quand je décide de tourne légèrement la tête que nos regards se croisent. Elle a l'air en amusé de voir cette scène, elle a les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, le corps appuyé en arrière contre le mur. Je pense que ça l'amuse, mais son regard assez insistant me fait penser qu'il doit y avoir autre chose. C'est ça ! Au fond de ces yeux, il y a du regret mais aussi de la tristesse, une peine…

La musique s'arrête je regarde toujours Brittany qui me fixe avec insistance, jusqu'à se que je tourne la tête, m'apercevant que Marion s'est décollé de moi mais garde ses mains sur ma taille. Elle m'observe puis me félicite.

« Bravo, tu danse vraiment bien, je s'avais que tu avais du rythme… Mais à se point là, non, tu m'étonneras toujours, je le sens… » Puis dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue rougie par l'effort, au coin de ma bouche.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, tu danse super bien toi aussi ! » Je lui sourie puis elle me lâche la taille pour se diriger vers sa bouteille d'eau et en prendre une bonne gorgée.

Je fais de même vers ma serviette, et m'essuie le front. Holly vient à ma rencontre.

« Alors, Marion a réussie à t'expliquer comment on fonction ? »

Je lui souris « Oui, enfin elle me surtout montré, j'apprécie vraiment la chorégraphie… »

« Oh merci, je t'en pris, et puis je ne suis pas la seule à l'imaginer, Brittany m'aide énormément surtout pour se projet ! » Tiens donc… Ca ne m'étonne pas, je me disais aussi que ces gestes étaient trop entreprit pour être appris depuis quelques semaines… En tout cas elles sont douées !

Plus tard dans la mâtiné le cours se termine, Tout le monde part vers la sortie, et Brittany me lance des regards, j'essaye de croiser le sien, mais impossible ! Elle baisse la tête au moment ou je tourne la tête vers elle. Je soupire puis par me changer rapidement.

En me changeant je parle avec les autres du groupe, puis avec Marion. A la fin, j'ouvre la porte pour sortir et tombe nez à nez avec Brittany, on reste figée pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à se que Marion m'appelle.

« Oh enfaite San ! » Je tourne la tête vers elle « Envoie moi un petit message quand tu voudras qu'on finisse se qu'on avait commencé samedi soir… » Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis me dépasse pour sortir à son tour en contournant Brittany. Celle-ci me lance un regard vide et sombre avant de rentrée dans les vestiaires. Je sors à mon tour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais je ne sais pas exactement, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer… Disons que la réaction de Brittany m'a tellement surprise que j'ai l'impression que s'est grave se que j'ai fait, et pourtant y a rien de vraiment grave, je me suis amusé avec une copine, c'est tout ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ?

Je rejoins Holly devant les portes de la NYADA, elle est assise sur les marches, elle doit m'attendre je pense.

Je m'approche et me met en face d'elle. Elle me sourit et me tend sa main pour la lever, c'est se que je fais et je la soulève, on garde nos mains attachés ensemble pendant quelques secondes, c'est elle qui rompt le contact puis elle me fait signe de la tête de la suivre.

On arrive dans un petit restaurant assez sympa, on s'installe et on commence à discuter de sa carrière, de la dance etc.… puis une fois arrivé au dessert elle me fixe comme si j'avais un truc sur le visage.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc se le visage ? » Elle me sourit

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je… Je me disais juste que tu-tu es vraiment très jolie » Elle m'observe dans le blanc des yeux puis rit d'un ton qui se veux gênée et forcé … Ok elle flirte avec moi ou je rêve la ? Holly Holliday me drague ! Qui l'aura cru ! C'est du scoop ça !

« Heu je… Merci, je suppose… » Faut que je me remette parce que la c'est moi qui a l'air débile ! « Mais toi aussi tu es jolie, je dirais même TRES jolie » Je rigole… puis elle se mord sa lèvre inférieur. Ok ça va trop loin là !

Et je crois qu'elle le remarque vu le regard que je lui lance…

« Bon ! Je vais te raccompagner chez toi alors ! »

« Oh heu enfaite j'aurais espéré pouvoir m'entrainer cette après midi dans votre salle de cours… 9a vous dérangerais si j'y reste ? »

« Oh non pas du tout ! Viens » Elle se lève puis dépose de l'argent sur la table et on sort du restaurant en direction de l'école.

On ne parle pas beaucoup pendant le trajet.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, elle me tend les clés de la salle.

« Tiens c'est les doubles, referme bien derrière toi, on se revoit demain, tu me les rendras pour le prochain cours d'accord ? » Je prends les clés, nos doigts se touche involontairement, puis le touché dure et maintenant on se tient la main volontairement, ses mains sont douces mais un peu froide…

« A bientôt alors… » Me dit-elle en s'avançant plus près vers moi. Elle se penche puis m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, elle prolonge son baiser comme si elle attend que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne fais rien, son baiser est agréable et je n'ose pas bouger. Puis elle s'écarte, me sourit timidement et tourne les talons pour sortir.

« Merci, a bientôt Holly ! » Elle tourne la tête pour me sourire et pars.

Wouah ! Que dire de plus ! Holly est genre l'une des plus belle femmes du monde ! C'est plutôt plaisant cette situation…

Je commence à m'entrainer comme une dingue ! Puis alors que je danse depuis plus de deux heures, je sens qu'on m'observe. J'ouvre les yeux (car je danse les yeux fermé parfois) puis aperçois dans le reflet du miroir Brittany appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux braqués sur moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nos regards se croisent, elle me fait un petit sourire timide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es là depuis quand ? » Ok, c'est assez directe mais c'est là première chose que j'ai pensé.

Elle rigole légèrement en se redressant. « Je comptais danser, tout comme toi, mais tu étais déjà la quand je suis arrivé alors… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et hausses ses épaules.

« Oh… Et tu m'observe depuis combien de temps comme ça ? » Je lui souris, non je flirte avec elle, en même temps c'est se qu'on fait à chaque fois…

Elle me sourit en retour « Depuis le début… »

Elle est sérieuse la ! Elle m'observe depuis le début et moi j'ai rien remarqué ! Merde !

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu voulais danser directement, je t'aurais laissé un peu de place… »

Elle s'avance vers moi, non enfaite elle vat vers la chaine hifi derrière moi, elle met une chanson, c'est la chanson finale du spectacle.

« Je ne l'ai pas apprise encore ce passage, je te rappelle ! »

Elle sourit à elle-même, dépose ses affaires près des miennes et vient se mettre derrière moi. On ne se touche pas mais je sens qu'elle est tout près, je sens sa respiration sur ma nuque et un frisson m'échappe. Je pris pour qu'elle ne la pas remarqué.

Je sens soudain sa main droite se poser sur mon épaule, elle le fait descendre le long de mon bras. J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraitre de se que je ressens en se moment… Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'elle pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi, je ferme les yeux, je m'abandonne à sa caresse, à elle.

Soudain quand sa main arrive à mon poignet elle se colle à moi, mon cœur bat rapidement, je sens ses seins monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, et je me concentre uniquement sur ça. Sa main droite quitte mon poignet pour effleurer et caresser ma taille puis mes hanches.

Le temps s'arrête au même moment, j'ai l'impression que chaque geste sur moi qu'elle peut faire aide mon cœur à battre. Ses deux mains sont à présent sur mes hanches, puis elle balance mes hanches au rythme de la musique. Mon corps suit le rythme et me voilà en train de bouger mon corps contre elle.

On reste comme ça pendant un petit moment, puis elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule gauche, son oreille contre ma clavicule, je sens ça respiration contre mon cou.

« Danse avec moi » Murmure-t-elle

Je ne veux faire que ça mais sous l'émotion mon corps ne veux pas se tourner pour danser avec elle, je suis paralysée !

J'ouvre ma bouge pour essayer de dire quelque chose n'importe quoi mais aucun son ne sort. Brittany s'en est rendu compte, je sens ses lèvres s'étirer, elle sourit, elle sourit de moi, de me paralysés à cause d'elle, elle me fait de l'effet et elle vient de se le confirmer…

Ses mains remonte sur ma taille puis sur mes flans, elle resserre son emprise sur moi, et m'attire un peu plus vers elle. J'ai le bas ventre en feu, sa me brule tellement que je sens les pulsions de mon sang parcourir cette entre en particulier.

Puis elle rapproche sa tête de mon cou, pour y déposer un baiser, un petit certes, un peu trop rapide d'ailleurs mais sa reste un baiser quand même, et c'est exactement se qu'il me faut pour reprendre le déçu. J'attrape ses mains, m'écarte légèrement d'elle, pivote pour me retrouver en face d'elle, j'attrape à mon tour sa taille et l'attire vers moi.

« Danse alors » Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Et c'est se qu'on fait pendant un bon moment jusqu'à se qu'on soit arrivé à la fin du CD.

Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant, c'était tout simplement magique nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie…

Une fois que le silence résonne dans la pièce j'ouvre les yeux et voit Brittany essoufflé par l'effort, comme moi, on se regarde, son regard est remplis de désir et de luxure, on est toujours l'une contre l'autre, je sens sa respiration agité contre mon corps, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de l'embrasser, de la prendre, avec désir et oppression, mais la réalité refait surface et j'entends mon téléphone sonner encore une fois, depuis plusieurs minutes. Je soupire un grand coup, en fermant les yeux et Brittany fait de même, à contre cœur je m'écarte d'elle et me tourne vers mon sac, je vérifie mon portable 12 appels manqués, tous de Quinn, je repense à la discussion de hier avec Sam et je souris en imaginant la réaction de Quinn.

Sans me retourner je m'adresse à Brittany, « je dois y aller, et Holly m'a demander de fermer derrière moi, donc… Je suis désolé », je l'entends se reprocher de moi, je me pense pour mettre mon portable dans mon sac, et au même moment je la sens se coller à moi, et mettre ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me redresse pour me retourner mais elle m'en empêche et dépose sa bouche sur mon épaule dénudé pour y déposer un baiser puis un autre et encore un autre, je n'ose pas bouger, ses lèvres sont tellement douces et…et chaude, terriblement chaude, elles sont brulante de désire.

Je mets ma tête sur le coté et ferme mes yeux, elle prend ça pour une autorisation et déplace ses baisers vers mon cou et quand elle la enfin atteint, elle me suça un endroit sensible, j'ouvre la bouche sous les tics de sensation et un petit gémissement sortie entre mes lèvres. Brittany sourit dans son action et après m'avoir fait une belle marque, elle me lèche se même endroit je gémis de plus belle, je veux plus, je veux que sa langue parcours chaque parcelles de mon corps, je veux sa langue contre la mienne. Je me mors ma lèvre inferieur.

« Tu es mienne maintenant… » Me murmure la blonde en déposant un dernier baiser dans mon coup avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir vers la sortie. Je peux entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de moi, puis soudain je n'entends plus rien, je me retourne.

Elle est au même endroit qu'à son arrivé, elle me regarde, me sourie et me tourne le dos pour disparaitre dans le couloir.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, Quinn m'engueule et me crie dessus mais je suis encore dans mes pensés sur se qu'il s'est passée plus tôt, je m'excuse au près de Quinn, et je vais sous la douche.

Je repense à tout ça.

Bon sens mais quelle…Sensation, c'était tellement intense et notre danse était parfaite…

Sa façon de partir et les mots qu'elle a prononcé me gène un peu quand même j'ai l'impression qu'elle gagne encore sur moi… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Faut que j'arrête avec ces points, et puis vu ou est ce qu'on est rendu elle et moi je pense que je vais pouvoir arrêter tout ça…

Je soupire et sort de la douche, je me couvre d'une serviette et pars dans ma chambre mettre un short noir et un top blanc. J'avance vers la cuisine, Quinn met la table, elle a l'air plus calme, elle me fait signe de m'assoir, je l'obéis.

« Sam est passé aujourd'hui » Commence la blonde en prenant place en face de moi « Mais je suppose que tu es au courant de tout ça… » Et merde ! « Bref, il m'a invité à diner au restaurant demain soir… En tête à tête… » Elle me fixe du regard.

« Tu as acceptée ? » Elle hoche de la tête avant de commencer à manger « Super ! C'est un gars bien… Tu- Tu as us des nouvelles de Rachel ? » Je demande l'air gênée

« Non… » C'est tout se qu'elle dit et je pense que je vais la laissé tranquille à se propos.

Soudain, je sens que Quinn m'observe alors je lève ma tête, elle a le sourire aux lèvres et le regard fixé sur mon cou, mon cou au merde la marque bien sure ! Elle m'interroge du regard. Il vaut mieux tout lui raconter…

« Je dois te dire quelque chose Q… » Je lui explique toutes mes rencontres et messages avec Brittany, du jour de ma performance ou j'ai dansé avec elle, à cet après midi. Elle hoche souvent la tête sans rien dire. Et une fois terminé, je lui dis de dire quelque chose n'importe quoi !

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Santana… Tente ta chance, mais fait attention, je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes soirées à te réconforter parce qu'elle t'a rejetée comme une chaussette ! »

Je souris « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis une Lopez après tout ! »

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Dites moi tout! :D**

**Kiss xx**


	9. Se soir

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais la rentrée ma un peu chamboulée donc j'arrivais pas a trouver du temps et de l'inspiration... SorryNotSorry ;)**

**covergirls06 : Ce chapitre va te plaire alors ;)**

**Debby'Anddy : Merci, je suis heureuse que sa te plaise autant :) oui je voulais qu'elle soit convoité par plusieurs personnes ^^'**

**Cimorellifanfr : la voici ! :) mercii**

**Voilà un petit chapitre le temps que je trouve la suite cette nuit et peut-être que ça viendra la semaine pro ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Se soir**

Et c'est reparti ! pfff… J'en peux plus ça doit faire plus de 4 heures qu'on s'entraine sans relâche pour la représentation, heureusement j'adore danser, mais sans une seule pause, c'est autre chose… Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à y penser. On est tous épuisés !

On recommence la dernière partie, je dois danser avec Marion puis après avec Mike pour finir avec Brittany le final. En parlant d'elle à part danser ensemble c'est bien là seule chose qu'on est fait ensemble aujourd'hui, elle m'a salué avec un sourire comme on en voit rarement mais ensuite rien, comme si il ne s'était rien passé lundi. Il faut que je lui parle !

« Bon très bien ! On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui merci ! » Holly me fait un clin d'œil que je lui rends.

Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Marion

« Oh excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Heu je voulais juste savoir si ça te dirai de venir avec nous se soir, on comptait aller dans un bar d'ambiance ! » Je lui sourie

« Oh c'est gentille mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir je bosse se soir et je ne finis que vers 2h du matin… »

« Oh mince… Mais tu travaille ou pour finir aussi tard ? »

« Au Destiny, ma meilleur amie vient de m'embaucher comme barman. »

« C'est super ça ! Mais dit moi tu pourrais nous y faire rentrée et on se verra comme ça, et une fois que tu débauche on pourra danser ensemble ! » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je devine assez facilement se qu'elle a dans la tête…

« D'accord sa marche, je vous mettrai sur la liste ! » Elle saute de joie !

« Super ! » Elle me prend dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner « Je vais le dire aux autres, à se soir » Elle rentre dans le vestiaire.

Je soupire et me tourne vers Holly « Holly, je voulais savoir, heu… pour lundi, c'était vraiment sympas, et j'ai beaucoup appréciée en connaitre d'avantage sur vous, je vous admire énormément… » Elle me sourie

« Merci, moi aussi j'ai appréciée passer du temps avec toi, d'ailleurs… Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu pourras être libre un soir… » Elle rougie c'est vraiment mignon mais je vais devoir lui faire comprendre que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous… C'est avant tout ma professeure de danse.

« Oh ça va être dure car je travaille presque toutes les nuits, je suis barman dans une discothèque, c'est un à coté pour payer les cours et le loyer… »

« Oh oui je comprends… Et bien une autre fois alors, quand tu pourras fait moi signe, tiens » Elle me tend un papier avec un numéro dessus. « Appelle-moi ! » Elle me sourit et je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, donc de me dirige vers le vestiaire.

J'entre et m'assoie en soupirant, Marion s'habille à coté de moi.

« Et bien ! Tu as l'air tracassée par quelque chose toi… Dit moi ça ne serais pas à cause d'une certaine blonde… » Je relève la tête rapidement. Sur le coup je pense à Holly, mais après j'aperçois Brittany et je ne sais pas de la quelle elle parle…

« Heu tu, tu veux dire que sais pas discret… Enfin tu parle de… »

Elle rigole « Bien sure que non, ce n'est pas discret, enfin surtout elle… » Elle me fait un clin d'œil

« C-Comment tu t'en est aperçue ? » Il faut qu'elle me le dise, et surtout de qui elle parle, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me tromper.

« Non mais tu as vu comment elle te regarde quand tu danse, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle va te dévorer ! Et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que lundi, je t'ai pris pour danser avec moi ! » Raaah elle m'aide pas là !

Je commence à me déshabiller et prendre mes affaires pour aller vers les douches, mais Marion m'intercepte.

« Tu devrais lui dire ou lui faire comprendre que ce n'ai pas possible » Ok ça m'énerve !

« Mais pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher » Elle a l'air étonner du ton que je viens de prendre mais surprise aussi de ma réponse.

« Oh non, San ne me dit pas que tu es prête à avoir une relation avec… ELLE ! » Mais QUI bon sang ! « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas agir en professionnelle, c'est ton prof aussi quand même » Ah Enfin ! Oh elle n'a pas tort, et puis pourquoi j'ai pensé à Brittany, après tout je discutais juste avant avec Holly et je pensais à cette situation donc ça semble évident qu'elle parlait d'Holly ! Je soupire de soulagement et lui attribue un sourire avant de lui donner un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien trouver une solution » Je lui donne un clin d'œil et rentre dans une cabine de douche.

« Si tu le dis.. » puis je l'entends partir vers la sortie

5 minutes plus tard, tout le monde est sorti et comme dab je suis la dernière. Je sors de la cabine en serviette et trottine vers mon sac, j'enfile mes sous-vêtements en quatrième vitesse et retire ma serviette, quand soudain j'entends un bruit venant des douches, j'arrête de bouger et tends l'oreille, il y a quelqu'un dans le vestiaire, je croyais être toute seule pourtant… mais avec le bruit de l'eau je n'ai pas du faire attention quand j'y étais. Je continue donc de plier ma serviette et prendre mon jean, dos à l'entrée du couloir des douches. J'entends la fille sortir, je me demande comment elle vat s'habiller d'ailleurs car il n'y a aucun sac sur les bancs.

Je la sens s'arrêter derrière moi, en entrant, pendant plusieurs secondes puis se décaler sur sa droite mais après je ne sais pas se qu'elle fait, il n'y a aucun bruit.

Je décide de me retourner, pour savoir qui sait, et je ne vous explique pas ma surprise en voyant Brittany assise sur le banc d'en face, en débardeur noir et short en jean, un sac de sport dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre en train de s'essuyer ses cheveux blond trempés, les yeux braqués sur moi ! Je la regarde, elle me regarde puis elle baisse son regard plus bas et un sourire pervers se dessine sur ses lèvres, et je me rends compte qu'elle s'était assise pour me mater, mais aussi qu'elle continuait, vu que j'avais toujours mon jean dans les mains…

Je deviens rouge en même pas une seconde et enfile mon jean en vitesse, en évitant le regard persistant de la blonde, qui ne se gêne pas pour continuer de mater la vue.

Je prends mon haut dans mon sac et me retourne vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Elle n'a pas l'air trop choqué par la question, elle devait s'en douté vu ma gène…

Elle hausse les épaules en rompant le contact visuel et se lève pour mettre sa serviette dans son sac.

« Rien » Non, c'est tout elle se fiche de moi là !

« Rien ? C'est tout se que tu as trouvée ? » J'enfile mon haut pendant qu'elle s'attache les cheveux.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, et attends une réponse mais elle ne dit rien. Je me retourne et l'interroge du regard.

Elle me sourit et s'avance vers la porte de sortie.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas comment lui dire de s'arrêter et de me répondre, alors je cours carrément vers elle alors qu'elle commence à ouvrir la porte, et je l'attrape par le poignet. Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise de ma réaction, comme moi d'ailleurs qui ne sais pas quoi dire

« Heu…Je… Réponds-moi s'il te plait » je veux le dire énervé mais je le sors suppléante comme si ça avait son importance. Je voulais qu'elle me réponde, pour son silence d'aujourd'hui pour son attitude de lundi, sur tout.

Elle lâche le poignet et se retourne complètement vers moi, elle dépose sa main gauche sur ma joue droite et s'approche de mon oreille, elle déposa sur son avancé une caresse sur ma joue avec ses lèvres bouillantes (comme toujours) puis me murmure « On se voit se soir… » Elle recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi elle dit ça ? «… Petit cul ! » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et pars.

Moi je reste tétanisé par ses paroles, et je me rappelle de se qu'il y a se soir… Marion et les autres, et dans les autres sa veux dire Brittany y compris. D'un coup je rougie puis m'enflamme complètement en repensant au 'petit cul' qu'elle a sortie ! Elle a du bien se rincer l'œil la saloperie !

* * *

**Reviews mes chéries ! 3**

**Kiss xx**


	10. Amie ?

**Bonsoir le peuple, alors ca va bien? Moi j'ai pas arrêtée de pleurer depuis hier soir en voyant l'épisode 3... C'était magnifique, et très poignant... Je suis fière d'eux. Rest in peace Cory #Coeur**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive bcps! :))**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Amie ?**

Bon et bien me voila devant mon armoire en sous vêtements, ça doit bien faire 20 minutes que je ne bouge plus, je regarde mes robes, et malheureusement le choix est minime… Et pas besoin de demander à Quinn elle est dans la même situation que moi, elle a un deuxième rendez-vous avec Sam, celui de mardi c'étant très bien passé il l'avait appelé le lendemain matin pour lui demander se qu'elle faisait… et donc se soir, moi je bosse et finie en soirée pendant que miss Fabray sort dans un restaurant chic et ne rentrera que très tard vu que ça se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Rachel, je pense qu'elle n'ose tout simplement pas se rapprocher de trop pour Sam et pour éviter de souffrir une deuxième fois car vu la situation de Quinn, il vaut mieux ne rien provoquer, surtout pas ça mère…

Bref, je vois l'heure tourné et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour ma fin de soirée.

Mon portable sonne, je l'attrape, c'est Marion. Elle m'a envoyée un message.

_Hey ma chérie,_

_Pour se soir, ça tiens toujours ? _

_Ramène des affaires de rechange ou cas où… xP_

_Bis, M_

Je souris à son message, elle est vraiment incroyable cette nana, mais je l'aime bien elle me rappelle une fille de mon université, sauf que Marion, elle est lesbienne ! Je crois que je vais suivre son conseil, on ne sait jamais après tout…

_Salut beauté_

_Oui, j'ai prévenue le videur qu'un groupe d'amis viendra se soir, tu n'auras plus qu'à dire que je t'attends à l'intérieur et dire ton prénom )_

_T'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévue xD_

_A se soir )_

Je prends un sac à dos, y mets un top rouge avec un slim noir, mon maquillage, je mets tout à l'entrée et prend finalement un jolie petite robe noir avec des talons rouge assortie ensemble. Je finie de me préparer et rejoins Quinn dans le salon, elle a enfilée une robe bleu en accord avec ses yeux, elle est magnifique.

« Tu es magnifique Q, cette robe est parfaite » je reste bouche bé devant elle.

Elle me sourit « Merci San toi aussi tu es craquante dans cette tenue, oh et surtout n'oublie pas de m'appelé si il y a un problème au boulot »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, profite de ta soirée, et puis de toute façon une fois débaucher je reste sur place avec des amis donc j'aurais toujours un œil sur Puck et les autres ! » Je lui fais un clin d'œil et on part dans la cuisine manger un petit encas au cas où l'attente est long se soir.

19h30, Sam arrive et sonne à la porte, Quinn va lui ouvrir et on ne reste pas plus longtemps, ils m'amènent au travail avant de partir a leur rencard, je sors de la voiture et leur fait signe de partir, Quinn me sourie et je les regarde partir.

Et c'est partie pour une bonne soirée de travail !

La discothèque est remplie, on est qu'en début de soirée mais l'ambiance est déjà là. J'ai vite pris mes repères au bar et il m'arrive même d'aller servir dans les coins VIP parfois quand sa traine un peu.

00h00, J'aperçois Marion et les autres arriver, ils viennent me voir.

« Salut ! Tu nous sers une tournée ? » Me cri Marion en s'appuyant au bar pour me parler à l'oreille. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

« Suivez-moi ! » je sors du Bar suivie de près par Marion, et les autres qui suivent derrière. Je les amène dans un coin VIP que j'avais réservé, les boissons étaient déjà sur la table basse. « Cadeau de la maison, je finie vers 2h30 se soir, mais je passerais vous servir pour passer du temps avec vous » Ils étaient tous ébahi par la salle, il faut dire que j'ai pris la plus grande et la plus belle de la boite.

Tout le monde entre un par un, et Marion reste à coté de moi le temps que tout le monde s'installe. Je fais la bise à ceux que je n'ai pas dit bonjour se matin à l'entrainement, et enfin, Britt fait son entrée, elle est magnifique, mais quand je dis magnifique je veux dire pas seulement sexy comme d'habitude, je veux dire Belle, avec un grand B ! Sa robe beige, s'accorde parfaitement avec ses fine rondeur, et fait ressortir ces yeux, qui d'ailleurs son braquée sur moi, c'est là que je m'aperçois que ça fait 5 minutes que je l'observe sans rien dire, Marion a déjà rejoint les autres sur le canapé. Je sens la chaleur me traverser le corps lorsque je tourne le regard vers la blonde, et que je m'aperçois qu'elle m'observe toujours, sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents.

Je cherche un truc à dire n'importe quoi, mais c'est comme si le vide m'entourait, que la fatigue et le silence prennent place en moi, alors je fais tout pour rester normal devant elle et ouvre la bouche pour sortir n'importe quoi.

« Tu es magnifique » Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Non pas que je ne le pense pas et qu'elle ne le mérite pas, mais j'ai l'air con maintenant de me faire avoir comme ça…

Elle me sourit (Il est magnifique aussi son sourire) et s'avance d'un pas pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tu devrais pas être à ton bar ? » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et va rejoindre les autres.

Et là, je reprends contrôle sur moi-même et fait un signe de main a Marion pour lui faire comprendre que je retourne au travail.

« Oh et toi aussi tu l'es ! » Je me stoppe dans mon élan et me retourne vers Brittany qui me lance un autre sourire. Je lui souris et repars.

Mon dieu elle va me tuer un jour.

La discothèque marche vraiment bien, et d'après les messages de Quinn ça se passe bien aussi, apparemment il l'aurait ensuite amené dans un parc près d'un fête foraine après mangé. Sam assure vraiment, mais je sais que ma petite blonde pense à quelqu'un d'autre en se moment même…

« S'il vous plait ! » Je sors de mets pensé et lève la tête vers mon interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice « C'est possible d'avoir une Vodka orange… » Une jolie blonde, comme je l'ai aime ! « …Et votre numéro ? » me dit elle timidement, je lui sourie et lui sert son verre, puis cherche un crayon pour écrire mon numéro sur sa main. « Merci » me dit elle en prenant une gorger de son verre en attendant mon numéro.

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu trouveras surement mieux… ou pas ! » Je me retourne surprise de voir Brittany à coté de la fille, en train de lui faire comprendre de se barrer.

La fille pouffe et tourne les talons vers la piste de danse. J'interroge Brittany du regarde, et elle me sourie comme si c'était normal.

« Une bière s'il te plait » Je ne dis rien et la sers, elle me remercie d'un hochement de tête et me tend un billet.

« Non, c'est bon, c'est la maison qui paye »

« J'insiste » Je prends alors le billet, mais elle ne le lâche pas et tire le billet vers elle pour me rapprocher. Elle me lance un regard du genre 'fait moi confiance' donc je penche la tête vers elle.

« Viens avec moi » Je fronce les sourcils à sa demande, et me tourne vers l'horloge derrière moi, il est 1H55. Dans un peu plus de une demi-heure j'aurais finie.

« Je n'ai pas encore finie de bosser ! »

« Et alors ? Tout le monde a le droit de faire une pause WC non ? » Elle me lance un clin d'œil suivi du même sourire que l'autre fois.

Je soupire un grand coup, et me dirige vers l'autre barman à coté de moi.

« Je reviens dans 10 minutes, je vais au toilette, ça ira ? »

« Oui t'inquiète pas miss » Je lui sourie, et fait signe à Brittany de me suivre.

Je me dirige vers une porte spécialement pour les salariés, elle donne sur un couloir. Britt me suis de près, un peu curieuse de savoir ou je vais.

J'ouvre la porte du fond, de là on entend presque plus la musique, enfaite on sent que le rythme des basses. Je ferme la porte une fois dedans.

D'un coup je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, les mains au dessus de ma tête, prise par Brittany.

« Mais ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?! » Elle sourie et se rapproche de moi.

« Tu vas vite le savoir… » Puis elle se colle à moi, je peux sentir son odeur qui m'enivre les sens.

« A-Arrete, je dois aller bosser, je te rappelle ! »

Elle rigole comme si je venais de raconter une blague, puis approche sa tête de ma joue droite. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur moi. Je fais tout pour rester calme.

Elle commence à me caresser la joue du bout des lèvres, je retiens ma respiration à chaque contact. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas tourner la tête et l'embrasser car c'est exactement se qu'elle veut, elle veut que je craque, mais sa ne se passera pas comme ça, je suis Santana Lopez putain !

Et c'est là que je l'ai ressentie, se léger relâchement au niveau des poignets, alors j'en profite pour renverser la situation, et 2 secondes plus tard c'est moi qui se trouve à sa place.

Elle a l'air surprise, et heureuse de la situation.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai envie de l'embrasser de prendre le contrôle, elle n'attend que ça.

« Je… » J'essaye de parler mais impossible.

Elle sourie et avance sa tête vers moi, on est qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre, elle me fixe dans les yeux.

« Embrasse-moi » Je rêve ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie, j'observe ses lèvres entre ouverte et je rêve d'y passer ma langue pour rencontrer la sienne… Je reste fixée sur sa bouche un bon moment « Vas-y » Son ton était suppléant presque en désespoir, et se fut assez pour me sourire à moi-même.

Je m'approche un peu plus et nos lèvres s'effleurent pendant 1 seconde puis « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller au bar… » Je m'éloigne un peu, lui sourie en voyant sa mine se fermer par sa surprise, et je sors des toilettes en lui lançant un « Ne reste pas trop longtemps aux toilettes les autres vont s'inquiéter ! »

Je suis vraiment fière d'avoir pu résister à elle comme ça ! J'espère que comme ça elle comprendra que je ne rentrerai plus dans son jeu comme ça sans me défendre ! Parce que je crois que je ne pourrais plus me retenir…

J'arrive au bar et continue de servir les gens, 5minutes après moi Brittany sors du couloir, et va rejoindre les autres, non sans un petit regard vers moi qui lui sourie de toute mes dents en retour ! héhé Santana est dans la place !

2H35, je sors des vestiaires, enfin fini de travailler, je me suis remaquillé un peu. Je me dirige vers le coin VIP ou sont les autres, et à peine arrivé que Marion me saute dessus et m'entraine sur la piste de danse. Bien sure on se fait un collé serré et bien sure ses lèvres trouvent vite le chemin de mon cou.

Je dois dire que c'est très agréable et qu'elle me fait de l'effet, surtout dans sa jolie petite robe rouge !

Certains amis nous rejoignent et on reste sur la piste un bon moment.

Je fais signe à Marion que je vais boire un peu, me dirige vers le coin VIP, je bois un verre de champagne et en profite pour regarder mes messages sur mon portable.

5 messages, tiens donc !

2 de Quinn, en gros tout se passe bien et elle va bientôt rentrer.

1 de ma maman, je regarderai plus tard…

Et le dernier est de… Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi elle m'envoie un message alors qu'elle peut venir me parler en face ? C'est Brittany. Je l'ouvre.

_San, je m'excuser pour mon attitude, je vais partir, je suis fatigué et je dois ramener le taxi au parking des Anderson. Passe une bonne soirée avec Marion, et les autres aussi._

_Je t'embrasse, B._

Se message m'attriste un peu bordel, pourquoi s'enfuit-elle ? Il faut que je lui parle, elle ne doit pas être loin, vu qu'elle vient de me l'envoyer i minutes !

Je cours vers l'entrée et demande au videur si il ne l'aurait pas vu, il me montre du doigt une voiture ! C'est la sienne ! Je courre vers elle et remarque qu'elle est à l'intérieur, je continue de courir et me stoppe devant la porte passager. J'y frappe à la fenêtre, elle se penche pour m'apercevoir et après un moment d'hésitation elle m'ouvre enfin. Je monte à l'intérieure et referme la porte. Un silence s'installe et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas réfléchie à se que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire !

C'est elle qui brisa le silence.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Elle ne me regarde même pas. Elle fixe ses mains qui sont accrochés au volant comme pour une bouée de sauvetage.

Je pose alors ma main sur la sienne, qui se contracte au contacte.

« Tu compte vraiment me laisser comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre que m'envoyer un message ? »

Elle tourne sa tete pour plonger son regard dans le mien, je me sens soudainement nerveuse.

« Je t'aurais dit la même chose que sur le message Santana, tu dansais, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

« J'aurais préféré que tu viennes me voir, que tu me le dises et… » Je rougie là, au non, pas maintenant !

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sure, ce n'est pas parce que je danse avec Marion, que forcement je me fou de se que tu fais… »

« Ca veux dire quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu te fou pas de moi ? »

« Heu, enfin je veux dire que… Enfin non bien sure que non… on est amie ? »

« Oh d'accord… Oui bien sure j'en serais ravie » Elle a l'air déçue de ma réponse « Approche » Elle m'embrasse tendrement sur le coin de la bouche.

Je sens des picotements la ou elle a posé ses lèvres. Elle a les lèvres tellement douce et chaude…

Elle s'écarte et je lui souris.

« Je vais te laisser alors… Les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir »

« Oui bien sure, bon alors à bientôt… »

« Bonne nuit Britt… » Je l'embrasse vite fait sur la joue et sort de la voiture. Je ferme la porte et cour vers l'entrée de la boite.

* * *

**Et voilà pour se soir!**

**Bientot les vacances, patience les amis!**

**REVIEWS !**

**Kiss XX**


End file.
